In Five Years
by MyHeart'sBeatingFaster
Summary: Bonnie see's how sad and depressed Elena is so decides to cast a spell that will let Elena see into her future. Something goes wrong and Elena is temporarily transported 5 years into the future. Will she like what she sees? And how will her friends react to her revealed feelings for Elijah? Elejah pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Elena slumped down on Bonnie's sofa. Lately, her life seemed to be one thing after the other and it was exhausting.

Bonnie looked at her friend with a sigh of sympathy. Elena had been different recently, Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had seen a genuine smile on her face.

"What's the point?" Elena asked the room.

"Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena looked at her best friend close to tears. "I'm so tired Bonnie." Elena replied. "I don't want to fight anymore. There's always something going on, whether Klaus is trying to kill someone or Stefan and Damon are tearing me apart." Recently, the Salvatore brothers had been even more overbearing and each trying to win Elena. She didn't want to be treated like a prize, so she had made the decision that she would not pursue either of them. She loved them both, Stefan her 'epic' love and Damon had managed to weasel his way into her heart. She loved them both. But she wasn't _in love_ with them. Not anymore. Things has changed and Elena had changed. She didn't want to destroy the bond between the brother's, they needed each other more than they needed Elena. Besides, Elena had found her attraction to a certain noble Original growing furiously over the past few months. She didn't expect anything to ever come from her attraction but she couldn't be with either of them knowing where her true feelings lie. _With Elijah._

"Elena…you can't give up. You have an amazing future ahead of you. Things won't always be like this." Bonnie looked at her imploring her to believe her words.

Elena shrugged. "How can you know? I could be dead tomorrow. So could you, or Caroline or Alaric."

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't think that way Elena."

Elena stared at the wall, Bonnie's words not making her anymore positive.

Suddenly, Bonnie had an idea.

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed "What if I can give you a glimpse of your future and you can see or yourself that better things are coming."

Elena looked intrigued. Bonnie smiled encouragingly.

"You can do that?" Elena asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I found a spell in my gram's grimoire! It seems pretty simple."

Elena thought for a moment. "Okay let's do it!" What else did she have to lose.

Bonnie gathered the ingredients needed for the spell whilst Elena breathed slowly and waited to see what the future held for her.

A few minutes later, Bonnie had finished gathering the ingredients for the spell and had set up 8 candles in a circle, Elena sitting in the middle. "Okay, I just need a drop of your blood to make the spell work." Bonnie said as she handed Elena a pin.

"You sure you know what you're doing?2 Elena asked at the same time as pricking her finger.

"Elena don't worry; the spell will let you see through your future self's eyes without even leaving the safety of the circle." Bonnie reassured her.

"How far into the future, Bonnie?"

"Five years seems like a good amount of time. Surely trouble must have died down by then." Bonnie said trying not only to reassure Elena, but herself as well. She hoped she didn't mess this up. The future had to be better, they were supposed to all be happy. Bonnie wouldn't let Elena be miserable the rest of her life.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Bonnie asked trying not to seem nervous.

"As I'll ever be." Elena replied.

 _Okay. This is it._ Elena thought. _Let's see what the future has in store for me._

Bonnie began chanting and the flames from the candle grew until Elena had to shield her eyes. Suddenly blackness surrounded Bonnie. She lit the flames with a flick of her wrist and gasped as Elena was gone.

"Elena?" Bonnie called out to the empty room. Silence. "Oops…" Bonnie picked up her phone and dialled Caroline's number. The blonde baby vampire was going to kill her. How had she managed to lose Elena? How does someone lose a person?

 _Meanwhile._

Elena frowned as she was no longer sitting down in Bonnie's living room, but stood again a wall. Correction. _Pressed_ against a wall. By a man. She closed her eyes and tensed as a low growl emanated from to body pressed against her. _What had Bonnie gotten her into?_ Elena thought as the figure pulled their face from the crook of Elena's neck with a feather light kiss and stared into her eyes with concern. _Elijah?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, my beloved, what's wrong?" Elijah asked gently after feeling her body tense. Usually when Elijah made that noise, it only spurred Elena on.

 _Elijah. What is going on? How did I get here?_ _ **Where**_ _is here?_

Elena stood still, speechless and staring into Elijah's eyes with her hands on his chest.

Elijah grew more concerned the longer Elena stayed silent.

 _Elijah. Sweet Elijah._ _ **Shirtless**_ _Elijah. Wow. Her heart began to beat faster; Elijah could definitely hear it. Quick. Better say something, Elena._ A few more seconds passed. _Seriously, Elena. Anything. Say anything._

"Elena?" Elijah's voice broke her thoughts.

"You're naked." _Way to go Elena. You couldn't think of anything better than 'you're naked'?_

Elena looked down and noticed her state of undress. Her clothes had been torn from her body and she was left in only her bra and underwear. _Hm, sexy,_ thought Elena.

"I'm naked." Elena added as she looked back into his deep brown eyes.

He let out a soft chuckle "Well, that is usually what happens when two people are about to make love, my dear."

 _Make love? Her future consisted of making love to Elijah, at least once anyway._

"Are you sure you're alright, lovely?" Elijah asked once again cupping Elena's face with one hand as the other rested on her hip.

Elena thought for a moment. In her time, she had already developed strong feelings for Elijah and apparently they lead her here. To Elijah's open arms. _Could he really feel for me as I do for him?_ Elena didn't think she would have had the willpower to have a one night stand with Elijah. If she was with him, she would want him all to herself. No sharing. And Elijah had said they were about to ' _make love'._ If there weren't any feelings attached why call it that? _And_ he had called Elena his ' _beloved'_. Elena made a decision.

"I'm fine, Elijah." She said with a sincere smile and she placed her hand over the one gently caressing her cheek.

If this was her future, then she was all for it. She wanted this. Wanted Elijah. She held no other concerns as she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Elijah. Their first kiss, or whatever, this time travelling was confusing.

W _ait. How am I going to get back home?_ She reeled her thoughts in after a second and trusted that Bonnie would find a way to bring her back. If this was her future she needed to go back and make sure it happened.

She left her clouded thoughts behind and kissed Elijah with more passion and tried to evoke her feelings for him. This was better than she'd ever imagined, his lips were perfect. An amazing combination of soft and sweet but not lacking pressure and fire that made her whole body tingle. Elena got lost in her thoughts again. This felt so right, but at the same time she felt as though what she was doing was wrong, because even though she was Elena and he was Elijah. She wasn't _his_ Elena and this wasn't _her_ Elijah. Not yet anyway.

Elijah pulled back abruptly and Elena wondered if she'd done something wrong. Had she been caught? Did the Elena of the future kiss differently? Or had her behaviour from earlier totally ruined the mood?

"Why did you stop?" Elena asked slightly out of breath, her chest heaving.

"I know you Elena. Well enough to know that something's wrong."

Elena blushed. Apparently her relationship with Elijah did go deeper than just physical intimacy.

"Why don't you tell me?" Elijah enquired.

 _Crap._ Elena thought. _What am I supposed to say? Oh yes, Elijah, something is wrong. You see a few minutes ago I travelled 5 years into the future. Yeah, right, she'd sound insane._

"It's nothing, Elijah." Elena lied.

Elijah just raised his eyebrow at her. _God he looked sexy when he did that._

When Elena didn't reply Elijah let it go. "Very well, Elena." For the time being. "I do wish you'd share your thoughts with me though."

"I will." Elena assured him. "Just not tonight."

Elijah kissed her forehead as he took her hand and then led her to the bed. "Come. Let's sleep, my lovely."

Elene was blushing up a storm. She climbed in beside Elijah and he proceeded to wrap his arms around her torso as her head rested on his chest, loving the feel of his skin on hers.

"Tell me a story, Elijah." Elena sighed happily.

Elijah lightly chuckled. "What kind of story?"

"A story about us." Elena replied.

"Why do you need to hear me tell it, you were there remember?" Elijah replied light heartedly.

"I know, I just like hearing your voice." Elena replied as she snuggled in closer to his body.

A sense of pride rushed through Elijah at Elena's admission. "Well since you asked so nicely." Elijah smirked as he brought her hand up and kissed her palm. "Any particular memory you'd like to relive?" Elijah enquired.

Elena thought for a moment, she didn't want all of the surprises of the future to be ruined so she settled on one she hoped wouldn't spoil too much and she prayed would happen relatively soon.

"Our first kiss?" Elena asked in a small voice.

She couldn't see the smile to graced Elijah's face. "Ah, yes. I remember it well. You were such a vision that night, if I were alive I'm sure my heart would have stopped." Elena chuckled as Elijah began his story. _Their story._

"it was the night of my family's ball." Elijah reminisced. "I remember the moment you walked through the doors. Everything around me just stopped and suddenly you and I were the only ones in the room." Elena listened intently. "The moment faded thanks to the Salvatore boys. I remember how unhappy you looked. I did try to stay away from you and not interfere, but the look on your beautiful face broke my heart. I knew then that I had to have you, and if I couldn't I would at least make sure the Salvatore's didn't interfere in your happiness." Elena smiled lightly at his selflessness, but also thanked any God that was listening that they were together and happy.

"Then what happened?" Elena nudged him after he stopped.

"We danced. All night, until you had to speak to my mother." Elijah said the last part slightly bitter and hardened. _Mother? Elena thought._ After you revealed her plans, I saw how truly compassionate and incredible you were, and then I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. It was electric and I'd never felt anything like it in my 1000 years of living. After that I knew I would never let you go. _Couldn't_ let you go _."_ Elijah amended. "I never want to be without you, my lovely Elena."

"Me either, Elijah." Elena added softly as she lifted her head up and kissed him. Not as hotly as their earlier kiss, but it didn't lack in passion. Elena swore she would never tire of kissing him. She realised now that this is the only future she wanted _,_ that she _loved_ Elijah with every bit of her being. Her soul ached for him.

"Let's get some sleep, lovely." Elijah said as she broke their kiss. Elena agreed as she once again snuggled into his body and drifted off to sleep with Elijah stroking arm lovingly and inhaling his scent that Elena didn't realise she craved in her time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope this is okay. I'm completely new to writing fanfiction but if even one person likes this I'll consider it a success** **also sorry if there are any mistakes, I try my hardest but sometimes it's difficult to spot out mistakes in your own work.**

 **-Ace**

"Elena!"

"Elena, wake up!"

Elena felt her body being shaken by her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes to see Bonnie and Caroline looking relieved if slightly bewildered.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake." Bonnie breathed as her body started to relax. Caroline, held onto Elena's hand as she helped pull her up from her position, once again, on Bonnie's living room floor.

"Elena, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what went wrong with the spell!" Bonnie was practically shaking with anxiety. Elena placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders to keep her from falling apart.

"It's okay, Bon. I'm fine." Elena reassured her. It seemed to work somewhat as Bonnie released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She had been so worried about what happened to Elena.

" _Caroline?"_

" _Yeah, Bon?" Caroline asked her friend. "What's up?"_

" _I did something, Care." Bonnie readied herself "Something…happened. But it was an accident, I didn't mean too!" Bonnie scrambled out._

" _Bonnie, calm down." Caroline soothed her through the phone. "Tell me what happened. Whatever it is we'll fix it."_

 _Bonnie took a deep breath. "I cast a spell so Elena could see her future but something went wrong and now Elena's gone." She spoke in one long breath._

" _Wait, what?" Caroline asked not sure if she had heard right. "What do you mean she's gone, Bonnie? Gone where?"_

" _I don't know, Care!" Bonnie was frantic at this point. "Please, just come to my house and help me figure this out."_

" _Okay, I'll be right over, Bon." Caroline ended the conversation._

"We've been so worried about you, Elena." Caroline told her. "What happened? Where have you been?" Caroline wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Elena thought about where she was sent and a small smile appeared onto her face, eventually morphing into a full on grin as she gave a little laugh. Bonnie and Caroline looked on slightly shocked at the response her question evoked in Elena.

"I saw my future. Well, lived it really." Elena finally revealed.

"I'm guessing by that response, it's good then?" Bonnie asked with a smile, happy that her spell wasn't a complete failure.

"Good, Bonnie? More like amazing, incredible, extraordinary, phenomenal, spectacular!" Elena gushed.

"So?" Caroline prompted "Are you going to tell us what has Elena Gilbert grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" She asked with a disbelieving laugh.

Elena knew she had no choice but to come clean. "Okay, well, you probably are not aware of this, but for the past few months I've been coming to terms with my feelings for Elijah." Elena confessed.

Bonnie and Caroline wore matching grins. "I knew it!" Caroline bellowed, surprising Elena as her eyes widened in surprise. "You're totally in love with him!" Bonnie added.

Elena was astounded to say the least. "What? How do you guys know?"

"Elena, you and Elijah make think you're being subtle, but anyone paying attention can see the magnetism between you two. The pure eye sex when you think no one is looking." Caroline said as Elena blushed. Did they really do that?

"So Elijah was in your future then?" Bonnie asked excitedly. She didn't particularly like the Original family, but if Elena was in love with the eldest Mikaelson, then she'd make an effort to be nice to them. Or at least, Elijah.

"Yes, he was." Elena smiled as her eyes sparkled with a happiness that had been missing for too long. "We're together and from what I could see very much in love."

Elena remembered the story Elijah told her. "Hey, have you two heard anything about the Mikaelson's having a Ball?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

Bonnie and Caroline answered as Elena looked slightly downtrodden.

Elena stayed at Bonnie's for the rest of the day as she told them more about her future and Bonnie and Caroline filled her in on what she'd missed.

She'd only been gone for 5 hours, as Bonnie revealed, but in Mystic Falls all Hell could break loose if you overslept.

A few hours later, Elena returned home and went straight to bed. The day had exhausted her. She tossed and turned in bed, unable to keep Elijah from invading her mind. She knew that they were meant to be together in the future but she wanted him in the here and now. How long would she have to wait? She wanted things with them to progress soon but didn't want to risk anything happening to the future she saw with Elijah. So, she would just have to wait until the ball. No matter how long it would take. Reluctantly, she removed all thoughts of Elijah from her head so she could get a decent night's sleep.

 _2 weeks later._

Since Elena's trip to the future, she had been anxious to see Elijah and they had bumped into each other a few times.

" _Elena." Elijah greeted at the entrance to the Grill._

" _Elijah," Elena breathed without being able to conceal the smile on her face, "how are you?"_

" _Very well, thank you Elena, and yourself?" Elijah replied._

" _I'm good, thank you." Elena replied, just happy to be in his presence._

" _Are you finished here?" Elijah asked, referring to the Grill._

" _Yes actually, I was just going to take a walk." Elena confessed. "Clear my mind."_

" _Care for some company?" Elijah asked with a slight upturn of his mouth._

 _Elena smiled as he offered her his arm, she took it without hesitation and they began to walk towards Elena's house._

The little time she had spent with Elijah since her 'trip' had been thrilling. It wasn't much but she would take whatever she could get.

Currently, Elena was sat on her bed, finishing some homework for school when there was a knock at the door. She put down her book and descended the stairs. Upon opening the door, she found no one there, but an envelope on her doormat. Hesitantly, she picked it up and closed her door after one more glance around the street.

Walking to her kitchen, she opened the envelope and her heart skipped a beat as she read what was an invitation to the Mikaelson's Ball in 4 days' time. _Four days?! She would kiss Elijah in four days and begin their forever?_ Elena couldn't believe it, she picked up her phone and texted Caroline and Bonnie asking them to come over. While she was waiting for them, she inspected the invitation more closely and saw on the back a note. From Esther. Asking to meet on the night of the ball. A sense of dread filled Elena as she remembered what Elijah revealed about his mother having a plan. Whatever it was, Elena would have no part in it.

Once the girls arrived, they revealed they too had received invitations to the ball. They made plans to go dress shopping the next day, the Mikaelson's didn't give much warning. Elena wanted to find the perfect dress to wow Elijah.

Another dress shop, another failure. Caroline and Bonnie had already found great dresses, Elena was having more trouble. Nothing seemed right.

"Come on, Elena. You didn't like any of those dresses?" Caroline asked. Elena was being even pickier than her and they'd been at it for almost 3 hours.

"They were nice, but not right." Elena replied feeling exasperated.

"Does this have something to do with Elijah?" Bonnie asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

Elena was silent.

"Ha!" Bonnie yipped in triumph. "I knew it. Spill, Elena."

"Well, when you cast that spell a few weeks ago, I learned that the ball tonight is basically the beginning of whatever it is Elijah and I have." Elena replied timidly.

"Elena! Why didn't you say anything?!" Caroline accosted the brunette. "Come on, I know of another dress shop nearby. Don't worry, we are going to find you the perfect dress that'll knock his socks off." Caroline replied easily, dragging Elena and Bonnie to the next destination.

Elena followed with a slight smile at her friend's eagerness but she was mostly grateful to have Caroline and Bonnie to help her with this.

As they entered the shop, Elena became more hopeful at finding the perfect dress.

"Okay," Bonnie began. "Everyone find two dresses each. Fan out!" Bonnie cried.

 _Nope, nope, nope…aha._ Elena thought as she picked up the dress and returned to the dressing room where Bonnie and Caroline were waiting.

She entered the changing room and tried on first Bonnie's and Caroline's choices. She thought they were all beautiful, but as she emerged in the final dress that she had picked out Bonnie and Caroline were left speechless.

"Wow, Elena." Caroline stood there, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "That's definitely the one."

Elena grinned as she turned to face the mirror and smoothed down the front of her dress. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously, I forgot to make a note of this earlier but no copyright infringement intended, I do not own the show or the characters, they belong to their respective owners. Thank you. Of course, Elijah's speech is the one from the show. Please enjoy this chapter, if you don't, sorry I suck! If you do thank you very much for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **-Ace**

Elijah's POV

 _The night had finally arrived. Mystic falls had been abuzz with gossipers and excitement after the invitations for his family ball had been sent out. He had been hoping Elena would attend when he was out one day and saw her through a window trying on dresses._ He smiled at the thought, if tonight was a bust at least he would get to see the lovely Elena. He'd been trying so long to fight his attraction for the compassionate brunette as he swore he would never make the same mistake he had with Katerina. However, the more he knew Elena the easier it was to see she was nothing like her predecessors. The women who held that face before her were selfish and manipulative, but Elena was the exception as she was anything but. Always ready to sacrifice herself for those she loved. Elijah was hoping to use tonight as a shameful excuse to be around her. The big bad Original was _nervous_ to talk to a girl.

Guests had been arriving for the past half hour and but the Mystic Falls crew had yet to show up. Invitations had been sent to Elena's friends Caroline and Bonnie as well as, reluctantly, the Salvatore's. But his mother insisted that they be invited to make a demonstration of what a united front they were, and not to be messed with. He stood at the top of his stairs with his siblings Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. The room changed, as he looked up he saw the vision that was Elena Gilbert walk through the doors to the mansion. She was dressed in a black and gold strapless ball gown with a corset top that clung to her body. She glanced in his direction and their eyes locked.

Elena's POV

She was nervous when she entered the doors to the mansion, practically shaking with anticipation and excitement. She looked around carefully scanning the crowd when she spotted Elijah at the top of the stairs. Their eyes connected and it was just how Elijah had described, everyone in the room disappeared and electricity shot through her body as her heart beat began pounding against her chest. The moment was broken when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked away from Elijah to see Stefan and Damon standing next to her looking slightly pissed. She'd gone against their wishes and shows up to the ball anyway.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Damon asked. "I thought we told you to stay at home."

"Contrary to your own beliefs I don't have to do everything you say, Damon. You don't have control over me." Elena huffed.

"We know what's best for you, Elena. What were you thinking coming into the house of the Original family unprotected?" Damon asked incredulously.

 _I was thinking about Elijah, that's who._ Elena thought.

Elena's rebuttal was halted as the sound of a clinking glass was heard and attention turned to the Mikaelson family gathered on the stairs. _That woman at the top must be Esther, Elijah's mother._

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Elijah's voice rang out into the vast crowd. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah's eyes found Elena's. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Elijah climbed down the stairs as the crown began to flurry into the ballroom, making his way over to Elena who already had her eyes on him.

"Elena," Elijah said as he held his hand out. "it would be an honour."

Elena smiled as she reached for his hand "I would love to." Elijah escorted her into the ballroom as they left behind a sour faced Damon glaring at their backs.

 _Finally._ Elena thought.

 _At last._ Elijah thought.

As Elena placed her hand on Elijah's shoulder, his hand gripped her waist. The music began and the dance had begun. "You look incredible, Elena." Elijah complimented staring deep into her eyes.

Elena blushed at his honesty and penetrating stare. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Elijah." The dance progressed and they never once broke eye contact. Elena was feeling slightly overwhelmed, knowing the outcome of the night. They chatted idly but of nothing complicated or distressing, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The song ended but neither Elijah or Elena moved away from each other.

"May I be so bold as to ask for another dance, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked slightly nervous as to whether Elena would accept.

Elena pretended to think for a moment, but seeing Elijah _actually_ nervous she decided to put him out of his misery. "It would be my pleasure, Elijah." A brilliant smile spread over Elijah's face and Elena felt her knees wobble slightly.

"Elijah, there's something I should tell you." Elena began as their second dance of the night started.

"Yes?" Elijah asked concern peeking through his slightly hardened eyes.

"Your mother asked to see me tonight." Elena got out in one breath.

"I see. Pertaining to what matter?"

"I'm unsure, Elijah. She asked to see me privately."

Elijah glanced around the room, not spotting his mother anywhere. "Can I trust you, Elena?" His grip on her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him. "I do not believe my mother's intentions with this family. She forgave Klaus too easily. Will you share her plans with me?" Elijah asked hoping he hadn't misplaced his trust in Elena.

Elena knew her part to play in this. She would meet with Esther and tell Elijah of her plans, just as he had told her. She was still nervous though as she did not know what the Original witch had planned, but it was bad enough to warrant a less than stellar reaction from Elijah, who did not often let his emotions show. "Anything I can do to help, Elijah." Elena replied as she realised her pause may be misconstrued as unwillingness to help him.

They continued to dance but not for long as Elijah's brother Finn approached them. "Miss Gilbert, my mother was wondering if she could see you now?"

"Certainly." Elena took Finn's arm glancing back at Elijah with a reassuring smile and nod.

Finn led her up the stairs and down a long hall before stopping and opening a door that led to an office of sorts where Esther sat behind a desk. "Elena," Esther greeted, standing up as Finn left the room. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, thank you for coming tonight. Please, take a seat." Elena did as she instructed and sat on the edge of the sofa with a straight back, not feeling the least bit comfortable.

"First of all, I'd like to apologise for trying to have the Donovan girl kill you from the other side." Elena nodded in acceptance, because really, there had been so many attempts on her life recently this was just another to add to the list.

"The reason I asked you here tonight is because I need your help." Esther continued. "You see, Elena, 1000 years ago I made a mistake by turning my children into vampire's." Elena was beginning to get confused. "I would like your help to undo that mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked not understanding what Esther was alluding to.

"You want Niklaus out of your life, correct?" Elena nodded. "All I need is a bit of your blood to put in the champagne to bind all of my children together tonight, then I will be able to kill my hybrid son." _Wait, what?_

"You want to help kill Klaus?" Elena asked unbelievingly.

"My children have become monsters, Elena. When I turned them into vampires all those years ago I did not foresee what they would become. It is time to end it."

"End it? You mean kill all of your children?" Elena asked her pulse quickening. How could this woman possibly conceive killing her own children, even if Klaus is a monster?

"They will no longer be a nuisance in your life Elena, you would be free to live as you see fit without fearing them." Esther added trying to convince her this would be better for her after seeing Elena's hesitance to her plan.

"How could you possibly think killing your children would be the right thing to do? Klaus may be evil, but to drag the rest of you children down with him? What about Elijah? He's no monster." No way in hell would she help Esther kill Elijah, even if she hated Klaus she would not risk Elijah's life just to be rid of him.

"They are all monsters, Elena. You have not seen their actions over the past 1000 years. I was forced to see and watch them wreak havoc and terror. To feel the pain of every victim." Esther spoke passionately.

"I won't help participate in this hare-brained scheme you've cooked up, Esther." Elena spoke as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Esther said and Elena found herself rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry but you have no choice." Esther walked to her desk and collected a knife and a goblet. She took Elena's palm and sliced a deep cut, Elena winced at the action. "I wouldn't speak of this Elena, wouldn't want you to get into any trouble." Esther threatened her as she released Elena from her spell.

"You're insane." Elena seethed.

"It's what's best for everyone, Elena."

Elena left the room quickly, clenching her bloody hand and turned back through the corridor trying to find Elijah. She spotted him talking to the mayor and quickly tried to grab his attention which took no time at all as Elijah could smell the blood and fear radiating off her. He excused himself from the mayor and took Elena into a secluded part of the mansion, closed to the other party goers.

"Elena, what happened?" Elijah asked quickly scanning her body for injuries, as he took her hand in his inspecting the wound. "What did my mother do to you?" He asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Elijah, we don't have much time, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the reason your mother brought me here tonight was to seek my help in killing Klaus. Only she doesn't want to kill only Klaus. She took my blood in hopes of binding you all together, only then will she be able to kill Klaus and you all with him." Elena had tears in her eyes as she relayed the story to Elijah, for the thought of his death, though she knew it wouldn't happen now, was too much to handle. And she also cried for the thought of Elijah's mother being so callous and cruel as to kill her children to remove an evil from the world. She was still his mother and it had to hurt. "I'm so sorry, Elijah."

"I knew her intentions were not pure. No doubt Finn plays a part in her plan, he never accepted what we are and those two have been close since my mother's arrival, as thick as thieves."

The air in the room grew thick. "Thank you for telling me Elena, I know Klaus has not endeared my family to you and as such you owe us no loyalty." Elijah said.

"You've always done your best to protect me, Elijah." Elena spoke softly. "How could I let her kill you and your entire family?"

They retained eye contact for what felt like hours in Elena's head but in reality, was probably less than a minute. Elijah once again took in the injury on her hand as Elena winced. "Please allow me to heal you, Elena. That is a deep cut and I would not want you to be in any pain." Elena was touched at his concern. She didn't think she had the ability to speak so only nodded her head. Elijah bit down on his wrist and offered it to her, she took it gratefully and slowly moved it towards her mouth, anxious as his eyes focused on her intensely. Softly, her lips touched his skin and the blood made its way down her throat. Elena was surprised at the taste, it was sweet and not metallic. A soft moan of appreciation rumbled within her as her eyes fluttered shut and she drank down more.

She broke contact with his skin and looked up to see Elijah's eyes turn a charcoal black. She felt no fear as she knew Elijah would never hurt her. Instantly, her back was against a wall and Elijah pressed into her body and she gasped at the quick movement. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair his hand trailing down the side of her face and gently grazing her lips with his thumb.

"Elijah." Elena sighed, as slowly his lips moved closer to hers and paused for a brief second to look back into her eyes making sure his advance was a welcome one. When he saw nothing but acceptance he finally joined their lips. Elena's whole body was on fire and if Elijah's body wasn't holding her up she surely would have collapsed by now.

Elijah felt incredible. Elena had taken his blood, willingly, and now she had allowed him to kiss her. This was all he had wanted for so long, but thought he would never get the chance due to the presence of the Salvatore's. But here he was, kissing the women of his dreams, literally, and he didn't think it could get any better than this. She had the softest lips and Elijah decided to be brave and deepen their kiss. As his tongue entered her mouth he felt no resistance from Elena and only heard her moan slightly, he couldn't believe her reaction to him. Their tongues danced for only a minute as he pulled away, albeit grudgingly, but he remembered where he was and that their absence would be noted by Esther and Finn.

Elena kept her eyes closed for a moment longer and tried to recapture her breath before she looked back at Elijah. "We should return before Esther suspects anything." Elijah breathed quietly, not wanting to leave the moment they had created.

"Yeah, ab-absolutely." Elena stuttered still recovering from the feel of Elijah's lips on hers.

Elijah placed one last long kiss on Elena's lips before she reminded him not to drink the champagne and took his arm as they returned to the party. A waiter came around and passed out glasses of champagne to the Original siblings. Elijah has discretely managed to send a text warning his siblings, sans Finn, not to drink the champagne. As everyone raised their glasses Elena looked to Elijah as he pretended to take a sip and she sighed in relief that this night was almost over.

Elijah obviously had to speak to his siblings after his cryptic warning. He saw his brother Klaus speaking to the blonde vampire, Miss Forbes, as he and Elena walked towards them. "Niklaus, may we speak?" Elijah asked as they approached.

Klaus nodded. "Caroline, love, this shan't take a moment."

"Actually, I was thinking it was time to head home." Caroline admitted. "Elena, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, it's been a long night, let's get going." She loathed to leave Elijah, but she didn't want to spend any more time in this house with his mother. "Elijah, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," he said as he placed a kiss on her hand. "We have much to discuss." Elena blushed as she turned away and walked to the entrance where Bonnie and Caroline awaited her, one glance back at Elijah who had not taken his eye's away from her. She exited the house and got in her car with Bonnie and Caroline who were spending the night at Elena's. _Of course, they are_. Elena thought with a smile, obviously, her friends wanted details about her time with Elijah. She would humour them this once since she was in a great mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of Klaroline and Kennett in here for you. Thank you for reading! I'm really enjoying writing**

 **-Ace**

 _At the Mansion._

"Elijah, brother, care to tell us what happened tonight? Why all the secrecy?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, and why is Finn not present?" Rebekah added.

Elijah sighed as he broke the news, mothers' betrayal would wound Rebekah especially. "The ball was a ruse to lure Elena here. Mother put her blood in the champagne to bind us together. She wants us dead. To undo her mistake."

The room was silent. Each of his siblings displayed a different emotion. Klaus was angry, he had believed their mother when she said she had forgiven Klaus, but she had lied to him, again. Rebekah looked hurt, she loved her mother and was so happy when she returned, hoping they could be a real family and pick up where they left off 1000 years ago. To learn her mother wanted her dead devastated her. Kol had a face of indifference. He, like Elijah, had never believed his mother's lie when she returned, and therefore didn't attempt to reconnect with his mother this time around. The betrayal stung but he couldn't say he was surprised.

"What of Finn, brother?" Kol asked. Seeing Elijah's face drop, he knew. "Traitorous bastard," Kol grumbled. "I understand he never accepted our way of life, but to try and murder us all? Really!"

"Quieten down, Kol." Elijah spoke in hushed tones. "Elena warned me in time, her plan has failed."

"The doppelganger helped us?" Rebekah asked in disbelief. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"Simply because she is good, Rebekah, unlike this family she does not needlessly kill." Elijah spoke in a tone of annoyance. "She saved all of our lives tonight, I'll have no harm come to her. Do you understand?"

"What's your interest in my doppelganger, Elijah?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Fallen for another Petrova, Elijah?" Rebekah huffed.

Elijah couldn't speak of what had happened between himself and Elena tonight, he didn't know where their relationship would go after this, but he wouldn't spoil it by sending Elena the wrath of his family.

"Our family has caused her enough pain. That ends tonight. Mother will not be pleased to learn of Elena's betrayal and I suspect she will want revenge. For now, we all have a common enemy." Elijah shut down the conversation.

Klaus still didn't look happy, but had to agree there were more important things to focus on right now. Like what are they going to do about Esther?

"So, what's the plan?" Kol asked seemingly unaffected by any of the conversation they'd had thus far. "What do we do with mother dearest?"

"Simple." Klaus interjected. "We have to kill her before she kills us."

The siblings didn't see any other option, if they didn't kill their mother, she would surely end their lives. "And Finn?" Rebekah asked.

"He can go back into his box." Klaus finalised.

 _At Elena's house._

"So, Elena? Out with it! How was your night?" Caroline and Bonnie had been interrogating Elena throughout the car ride home and Elena made them wait a little bit longer and took a shower when she got home. The three best friends were currently sat in their pyjamas in Elena's bedroom like they used to do when they were children. It had been a long time since they had a sleepover, since before Elena's parents had died.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Elena asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, start with the bad news first." Caroline said. "I hate ending with the bad stuff." Bonnie agreed.

"Well, remember when I said Esther wanted to see me?" The girls nodded. "It turns out she wanted my blood to perform a linking spell."

"Who did she want to link?" Bonnie asked as both her and Caroline looked on, confused.

"The Originals." Elena said not blinking. "She wants to link them so she can kill Klaus, but the only way she can do that is to take all of her other children down with her."

Caroline and Bonnie were shocked but silent.

"I'm sorry guys. I know you wanted Klaus gone but I couldn't do it at the expense of Elijah." Elena said feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh, Elena." Caroline cooed wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders as Bonnie came in from the other side. "We would never expect you to let her kill Elijah. We know how much he means to you."

"I'm guessing she was unsuccessful then?" Bonnie asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I had time to warn him." Elena sighed in relief. "Esther's probably not so happy with me for ruining her plans though."

"Don't worry. We won't let that psycho anywhere near you." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded in agreement

"I don't think Elijah would let anything happen to you either." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face as Elena blushed. "Can we here the good stuff now? I've been dying all night!" Bonnie cried.

"Well," Elena began. "we didn't really get a chance to talk after I told him of his mother's plans…" Elena trailed off.

"But?" Caroline prompted nudging her shoulder.

"Esther cut my hand when she took my blood. Elijah offered to heal me." Elena said looking for her friend's reactions.

"You drank his blood?" Caroline asked, Elijah didn't seem like the type of person to go around offering his blood to just anyone. Maybe the handsome Originals feelings ran deeper than they realised.

"Yeah, Care…that's when…Elijah kissed me."

Both girls squealed. "How was it?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"A thousand years' experience it had better have been good." Caroline added unabashedly.

"It was incredible." Elena smiled as she drifted back into the memory, forgetting about her guests. Caroline and Bonnie smirked at each other after seeing Elena's dreamy face.

"Earth to Elena?" Caroline laughed.

"Oh, sorry guys." Elena looked away and smiled. "So, did you two have a good time?"

 _Caroline thought back to her night at the ball._

" _Caroline, love, you look stunning." Klaus drawled looking over her body._

" _Thank you." Caroline said bluntly, not wanting to spend time with the hybrid who wreaks havoc in her home town._

 _Klaus laughed at her cold visage. "Care to dance?" He pointed toward the ball room._

" _Not with you." Caroline replied, completely uninterested._

" _Oh, come on, love. Don't be like that." Caroline raised one brow. "Just one dance. That's all I'm asking."_

 _Caroline mulled it over. She didn't want to stand alone all night, she'd never been to a ball of this magnitude and didn't want to squander her time wandering about idly. "Fine." She gave in. "Once dance." Klaus smiled in triumph._

"It was…I actually enjoyed myself." Caroline admitted. She didn't want to but she found Klaus an exceptional dancer and liked dancing with him.

 _Bonnie also reminisced._

 _She hadn't danced with anyone that night, but she had caught a man staring at her. He was handsome and had a devilish smile that made Bonnie's breath catch which made her slightly uncomfortable. She looked away from him. Who is that? She thought. She had never seen him before, but she could tell from across the room that he was a vampire and later on saw him talking to the Mikaelson's. So, he's another Original? Bonnie could already tell he was trouble. She grabbed a glass of champagne and left to socialise with people she actually knew, trying to remove him from her thoughts._

"It wasn't as lame as I thought it would be." Bonnie said trying not to blush at the thought of her mystery man's stare.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are blushing!" Caroline screeched. "Come on, share with the class."

"It's nothing. There was this guy there tonight and he was gorgeous and that's all I'm saying!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Caroline looked like she was going for more information but a reprimanding stare from Elena stopped her. Obviously, Bonnie was a bit flustered. This guy must really have been something.

"I heard you make plans with Elijah tomorrow, Elena." Caroline said wiggling her eyebrows.

"So what if I did?" Elena countered. "I think you two have had enough gossiper for tonight."

"Okay, fine!" Caroline conceded. "You better tell us about your date tomorrow though." Bonnie said not really giving Elena a chance to argue as she and Caroline made their way towards the bed to go to sleep. Elena joined them as they all usually managed to squeeze into her bed. Elena smiled at the night's events and couldn't wait to see Elijah tomorrow.

 _Esther's POV_

Esther ran her hand over the parchment that would serve in linking her children. She began chanting in Latin as Finn watched from the side-lines.

"Damn! That bloody doppelganger couldn't keep her mouth shut!" Esther yelled in aggravation.

"What are we to do now mother? Surely, now the others know of our plan." Finn Pointed out. "They will not stand for this plot to end our lives."

"We flee tonight, Finn. We will have another chance to stop this madness." Esther decided as she packed away her scrolls.

Just then the door burst open and before either of them could react, Klaus had embedded a dagger in Finn's chest and watched as his face turned grey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Esther demanded.

"Give it up, mother." Rebekah glared at her.

"We know what you and Finn had planned for tonight." Kol watched the fear spark in his mother's eyes.

"How could you do this?" Rebekah yelled furious with her mother.

"You all know the reason. For a thousand years, I have watched you all terrorise the earth, leaving blood spilled wherever you go." Esther revealed.

"We are this way because of you, mother!" Klaus spoke for the first time since entering the room. "If anyone is to blame it is you!"

"I turned you into vampires. I did not make you monsters, you did that yourselves."

"Enough." Elijah spoke. "Your betrayal on this family is heavy, mother."

"So very noble, Elijah. You are no better than your siblings." As Klaus advanced towards Esther, she raised her hands and they all dropped to their knees, pain spreading though their heads. They looked around after the pain started to dissipate and found Esther gone, she had escaped but left Finn's body behind. This means trouble and they knew it would not be long before their mother made another attempt on their lives. Or Elena's.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter gets a little steamy, fair warning. I felt extremely awkward writing this so please don't hate me if it's terrible haha.**

 **-Ace**

Elena awoke the next morning and said goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline. Once she was dressed, she decided to write in her journal.

 _Dear diary, last night was the Mikaelson ball. I began anxious to see Elijah, I had been waiting for this since I came back from the future. In reality it had been less than a month, but in my head, it felt like years. After learning what my future held for me I couldn't wait for it to begin and hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long for Elijah to come to me. The ball, it turned out, was cleverly constructed to allow Esther the chance to use me in her plan to kill Elijah and his siblings. When Esther revealed her plans and the possibility that someone was trying to take Elijah away from me, my heart felt like it was held in a vice grip. Officially, Elijah and I aren't together yet, but I know how I feel and it is something that I have never felt before. Not with Matt or Stefan. I will always hold Stefan in my heart but the feelings I have for Elijah are stronger than any emotion I have ever felt. It feels all encompassing; every thought I have had the past few weeks always leads me back to him. Just the thought of him calms me. Elijah is my soulmate, I am sure of it._

 _Bonnie and Caroline have been nothing but supportive and I am really glad they are here for me and I believe them when they say they are happy for me and would do whatever they could to help me. If they didn't approve I would be devastated. If they asked me to give him up I honestly don't know what I would do. Luckily, that is not a decision I need to make._

 _Elijah should be coming over today, hopefully we can discuss where we go from here. Even though I know where will ultimately be in 5 years, I still feel nervous as I know nothing of the journey we take to get there. In some ways, I am glad that I don't know every detail and everything that will happen, but if last night proved anything it's that I would do everything to protect Elijah and I wish I could save him from any more pain that will head in our direction._

Elena placed her diary back in its hiding spot as she went into her living room and waited for Elijah to turn up. She didn't know how long he would be, but she took the time to calm her nerves with some green tea and turned on her TV.

The TV had been on for 47 minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Elena's heart quickened as she approached the door. She stopped before she turned the handle and took a deep breath.

Elijah's POV

The door swung open and I was greeted by a nervous Elena. I had heard her heart rate increase and the extra breath she had taken before she opened the door. "Elena." Elijah said, his voice sounding smooth as honey.

"Elijah." Elena greeted back in the way that had become customary for them. Elena opened the door further and stepped to the side to allow Elijah into her house.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Elena offered.

He shook his head in the negative. "I'm quite alright, Elena, thank you."

"I want to begin by thanking you again for what you did for my family, it can't have been easy saving Klaus' life." Elijah said as they sat on Elena's sofa.

"Actually, it was quite easy." Elena admitted.

Elijah's shock had shown momentarily before he masked it, he certainly wasn't expecting her to say that. "How so?"

"As soon as Esther revealed what she planned to do I knew I had to tell you. Getting rid of Klaus isn't worth it if you're the cost." Elena croaked out. "I don't want you to die."

Elijah's lips parted slightly. "Why?" He asked almost silently.

Elena decided it was time to reveal her feelings to Elijah, they had both waited long enough. She edged closer to him and took one of his hands in hers. She stayed far enough away so he didn't feel too uncomfortable if he hadn't reach the same level of what Elena felt for him. "Because, I'm in love with you, Elijah." She ripped the band aid off, not wanting to mince words.

A few minutes went by in silence, Elijah looking into Elena's eyes but not completely there. Elena sighed. "Elijah?" Nothing. "Say something."

Reason came back to Elijah and his eyes seemed more engaged as his tongue poked out and ran across his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." He looked down and saw Elena was still holding his hand, he carefully moved his hand so they were placed palm to palm and then interlocked their fingers.

Elena kept her eyes on his as her breath hitched and Elijah's other hand rested on her cheek. "My, lovely Elena, I have long held a desire for you, I never imagined I would be lucky enough for you to hold any affection for me." Elijah spoke in a husky tone. "I am very much in love with you, Elena Gilbert." He leaned forward as Elena closed her eyes. Again, as it had at the ball, Elena's body felt a spark of electricity run through it. Elijah pulled their bodies flush together as his tongue carefully caressed hers. This kiss was not rushed, Elijah was patient and wanted to take his time showing Elena how he truly felt. Their kisses grew more heated as Elijah leaned backwards pulling Elena with him, their lips never parting for a second as Elena's legs came around both sides of Elijah's waist.

 **(Steamy bit- feel free to skip if you don't like that kind of stuff, there's very little dialog.)**

Elijah's hands gripped her hips, touching the sliver of skin that was showing. Lips brushed against each other and soft moans escaped their bodies. Elena began to unbutton Elijah's shirt, her hands dancing across his chest. Her hands left a trail of fire on Elijah's skin. He panted as Elena pulled away and proceeded to kiss down his neck and across his chest as he ground Elena into his pelvis needing to feel some relief against his painfully hard erection.

Elena lifted her head and looked into his lust filled eyes and just as she reached her hand down to remove his belt he flipped their positions so Elena was now underneath him. Elena groaned as Elijah once again ground his body against her aching centre. "Elijah." Elena moaned breathily, as it was Elijah's turn to place hot kisses down her neck and up her jaw, until his mouth was back on hers. Their bodies as close together as they could be.

 **(Steam over, sadly.)**

Elena stilled as there was a knock on her door. Elijah growled at whoever had ruined this moment with Elena. They planned to ignore it but a louder, harsher knock rang throughout the house. Elena sighed as Elijah rested his forehead on hers.

"Sorry." Elena apologised sheepishly, upset the moment was over. Elijah removed his body from the top of hers and she flattened her hair as Elijah buttoned up his shirt and she made her way to the door.

Opening it she saw Stefan and Damon standing there looking less than pleased. "Stefan. Damon." She was still upset with the way they had treated her at the ball, like she was a child that couldn't be left alone.

"Elena, care to share why you stopped mama Original in her homicidal mission to finally kill those treacherous bastards?" Damon asked pushing his way past Elena into her house, Stefan following behind.

"How did you find out about that?" Elena asked, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh, you mean because you didn't tell us?" Stefan said with cold eyes. "What's your problem, Elena? Why not let them die?"

"Now, why would she do that?" Elijah said making his presence known.

Damon and Stefan turned to see the Original standing in Elena's living room.

"Elijah." Damon growled. "What are you doing here? What is he doing here, Elena?"

"I was invited, unlike yourselves." Elijah said as he crossed the room and came to stand by Elena.

"Listen," Elena started extremely nervous how Stefan and especially Damon were going to react to this news. Damon was unpredictable and who knew how he would react. "I meant to talk to you. I didn't want you to find out this way." Elena said with sadness lacing her voice as her hand found Elijah's. She would need him for support.

"Oh, I see what's going on." Stefan said laughing humourlessly. "You two," he pointed to both Elena and Elijah "are together now."

Elijah's eyes hardened at Stefan's impetuous manner. Elena squeezed his hand as she stared at the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon yelled making Elena flinch. "Seriously, Elena? This guy?"

"Yes, Elijah and I are together now and it's none of your business, neither of yours." She said, her strength that had gone missing where Stefan and Damon were concerned, making an appearance. "I know this seems out of the blue and I don't expect you to understand- "

"Understand?!" Damon interrupted. "This is insane, Elena!" He turned to Elijah. "You've compelled her, haven't you?" Damon accused.

All of a sudden Elijah was gone from her side as he slammed Damon into the nearest wall.

"You need to learn your place, Salvatore." Elijah growled in his face, he wouldn't mind taking the boy down a peg or two, in fact he would quite relish in it. Normally, he could put up with his impertinent behaviour, but to suggest he would disrespect Elena in such a horrifying way pushed him over the edge. "My relationship with Elena is real and you will do well to leave it alone. As Elena said, it doesn't concern you."

Damon's lips formed a thin line as Elijah removed his hand from his throat. "Let's leave, brother." Damon said walking to the door with Stefan, not sparing Elena a second glance.

Elena knew they were upset and she expected it, to them she had just jumped into a relationship with Elijah after they were working to kill his brother. They didn't know she was in love with him, and honestly, she didn't know if that would make things better or worse.

Elijah pulled her into his arms and tears began flowing. "I'm sorry, I knew they would be mad." Elena said through her tears.

"Why are you apologising, Elena? None of this is your fault. They are just going to have to learn to deal with this, I'm not leaving you." Elijah punctuated with a kiss on the top of her head. Elena's sniffles died down as she held tighter to Elijah.

"Come, you could probably use some time to rest." Elijah said as he led them to the sofa they had been occupying earlier, but for a different reason this time. Elena sat down as Elijah grabbed the blanket resting on the chair at the other side of the room.

"Will you stay with me?" Elena asked timorously.

"Of course, I will." Elijah smiled as he sat down and Elena put her head in his lap, facing his chest, and pulled the blanket Elijah had gotten over herself.

Elijah stroked her hair as she grasped his already wrinkled shirt. Elena's soft shallow breaths turned deeper as she drifted into sleep. Elijah smiled down at her sleeping form and thanked whatever deity existed for bringing Elena Gilbert into his life.


	7. Chapter 7

( **I don't own these characters, but y'all know that.). I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully I haven't written anyone too out of character. All aboard the smut train! Next stop, Elejahville.**

 **-Ace**

Elena awoke from her impromptu nap to a buzzing sound. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Elijah who had his eyes closed. Elena had never seen him so peaceful. When he didn't notice that she had woken up, she slowly sat up and kissed him softly. Elena felt his lips respond to hers. She pulled away and their eyes locked. "Hi." Elena spoke, her voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"Hello." Elijah said softly and they both smiled. Elena remembered why she had woken up and sat up to reach for her phone. She turned it on and saw she had a missed call from Caroline. Elena dialled the blonde's number as she stood up and stretched, her neck slightly sore.

"Hey, Care." Elena greeted. "Sorry, I missed your call."

"That's okay, Elena. I was just calling to apologise for whatever trouble Damon and Stefan caused." Caroline said.

"How do you know they came to see me?" Elena questioned.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie and I were talking about what happened, at the grill, and Stefan and Damon overheard the whole thing." Caroline sounded distressed.

"Don't worry about it, Care. They were going to find out eventually." Elena justified.

"Still," Caroline continued. "I know how they can be, and with Elijah there?"

"Yeah. That didn't end too well." Elena looked over to see Elijah gone from the living room.

"Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you later." With that she hung up the phone. "Elijah?" She called out as she walked further into the house, to find him in the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you'd left." Said Elena as she walked around the table nearer to Elijah

"Without saying goodbye?" Elijah said in jest. "Come to dinner with me tonight. 7 o'clock."

Elena placed both her hands on either side of Elijah's face and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Elijah asked with a smirk.

Elena laughed. "Of course, it is. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"How will I know what to wear?" Elena asked as Elijah's hands rested on her hips.

Elijah conceded. "Dress warm." Elijah hinted, not wanting to ruin the surprise. When it looked like Elijah wasn't going to give any more information away, Elena gave up.

"I'll see you tonight." Elijah said as he left the house placing a kiss on Elena's cheek. She watched him go to his car and then the door closed.

Elijah got into his car and drove back to Klaus's mansion.

As soon as he walked in the door he was dragged into conversation by his bickering siblings.

"And just where have you been all day, Elijah?" Rebekah was not happy that her brother had been gone all day when they had a crisis on their hands. "Have you forgotten we still have mother to deal with?"

Elijah sighed. "She's not going to strike today. She'll need time to think of a new plan, we have time to find her."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Klaus asked. "Mother is a powerful witch, it would be pointless to try a tracking spell. We've already lost too much time."

"Scared, Niklaus?" Klaus glared at Elijah. "Look, whatever mothers plan is we can assume it will involve Elena. She needed her blood to perform the linking spell which is the only way she can take all of us down. If Elena is protected from mother we won't have a problem." Elijah took charge. "She will come eventually, we'll just have to be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

This seemed to satisfy them. For now. Rebekah huffed and Kol watched in slight amusement at his sister's irritation.

"So, where have you been all day, Elijah?" Kol asked as the group wandered off into separate parts of the estate. "With Nik's doppelganger?"

"Firstly, Kol" Elijah began. "Her name is Elena and she is not nor has she ever been Niklaus'. Secondly, it is no business of yours where I have been."

"Ooh, Elijah. I've never seen you this bent out of shape over a girl before." Kol loved teasing his brother. Elijah needed to loosen up once in a while.

"Enough, Kol." Elijah said bluntly as he opened the door to his office.

"Come on, Elijah. You can tell me." Elijah kept quiet. "I haven't hurt this girl like Nik has and I don't hold a grudge over her like Bekah does." Kol made a point, he was the only one, including Elijah himself, who hadn't done any harm to Elena.

"Yes. I was with Elena today." Kol grinned. "I also plan to join her tonight, I trust you will not do anything to interfere with these plans, Kol? That includes talking about this outside of my office."

"Calm down, Eli. So…are you in love with her?" Kol asked trying to push his luck. "Was our sister, right? Have you fallen for the third Petrova?"

"She is nothing like the others." Elijah said sternly. "Elena is the most selfless, loving person I have ever had the fortune of meeting, and yes, I do love her." Kol rocked back and forth on his feet. Truthfully, Kol was happy for Elijah. He had seen the differences in him but he was still worried for his brother. What if this Petrova turned out to be like the others? He didn't want to see Elijah withdraw into himself if he was wrong about her.

"I won't say anything to the others, but you need to let them know of your intentions with this girl. You won't be able to keep it a secret for long. You're different with her and they already suspect." Kol warned.

"Thank you, Kol." Elijah knew his younger brother only wanted to protect him, Kol had always tried to help Elijah wherever he could. When he wasn't teasing him that is.

"Have fun tonight." Kol called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Elijah checked his watch, he had 5 hours before his date with Elena. In the meantime, he would set up contingency plans for his mother, if she was coming for Elena, then he would simply protect her with his life. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let anything take her away.

 _Elena's House_

Elijah had been gone for around 30 minutes before Alaric came in through the front door. He didn't live at the Gilbert's house but would come and go to make sure Elena was doing okay. With Jeremy in Denver, Elena lived alone.

"Hey, Ric." Elena greeted, washing her plate, she had just finished the lunch she made after Elijah's exit.

"Hey, Elena." Alaric said with a smile. "So, I got a visit from Damon today."

Elena's hands stilled in the sink. "Oh, yeah?" She asked knowing what was coming. "What did he have to say?"

"Just something about you and Elijah." Alaric said to Elena's back as she had still yet to turn around. "Want to tell me about it?" Finally she turned around.

"Are you mad?" Elena asked unsure of how Alaric would fell. He _was_ a hunter.

"I certainly wasn't expecting it. Do you trust him?" Ric asked with concern.

"Yes. He would never hurt me. I know this is the last thing _anyone_ was expecting, but I love him, Ric…and he makes me happy." Elena said hoping she wouldn't lose another person from her life because of this.

"Elena, I'm always going to try and protect you, but you're old enough to make your own decisions. None of us, not me or Stefan or Damon, have a say in who you choose to date." Elena felt relief rush through her. "I trust your judgement." Alaric smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thanks, mind sharing your thoughts with Damon and Stefan?" Elena added feeling the trepidation from their earlier visit.

"Those two are going to take some time to convince, they both love you, Elena. Everyone thought you'd end up with one of them eventually. Do you see this thing with Elijah going long term?"

"Yeah, Ric. I know we're meant to be together. You're really not upset? The Original's haven't been the best of allies."

"I'm not jumping for joy, Elena, but it's your happiness that matters. I gotta say, I'd rather have you with him than Damon." Elena looked confused. "He's my friend but he hasn't earned a lot of respect from me. The way he treats people is deplorable."

Elena though about what Alaric said. Damon wasn't the nicest of people true, but he had always tried to help Elena and she had always forgiven him when he messed up. He became a really great friend to her and because of that she overlooked all the harm he caused other people. Things had changed now and if Damon wanted to continue to be in her life he would have to accept that she was with Elijah and he wasn't so forgiving. She knew she would need to talk to Stefan and Damon soon before this got any worse, she didn't want to lose them.

It was 6:30PM and Elena had just exited the shower and was now looking through her wardrobe. _'Something warm'_ Elijah had said. She assumed jeans and a jumper would suffice, if not she could always add a scarf. As she applied a light coating of make-up she thought about where Elijah could possibly be taking her. Nothing came to mind as she brushed her hair and waited for the clock to strike 7:00. Elijah was a very precise person.

7:00PM came and as predicted there was a knock at the door.

Elena turned her bedroom light off as she padded down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled at Elijah and he smiled back, his eyes twinkled and drew Elena in.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert." He said as he held his arm out for her to take.

"Mr Mikaelson." She returned as they walked to his car. He opened her door for her and she slipped inside. "Now are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Elena asked as he sat behind the wheel.

"Why ruin the surprise now?" Elena pouted playfully. "We'll be there in 45 minutes, think you can wait that long?"

45 minutes later, Elena had already figured out where they were headed. She had taken this road many times with her family, they were going to the lake. Why would Elijah take her there?

The car pulled up to a small cottage, that Elena had never seen before, in a secluded part of the lake's surrounding landscape. _Private land, Elena thought._

Instead of going inside, Elijah lead her to the back of the house, pulling her by her hand with a gorgeous smile. Elena couldn't resist and followed him without any more questions. When they rounded the house, Elena gasped.

"Wow." She breathed with wide eyes. Elijah had set up a string of fairy lights, a soft looking and thick blanket, a small fire nearby and an array of food and wine. She stalked closer slowly.

"You did all this?" She asked still shocked he went through all this effort for her.

"I had some help." He admitted. "Do you like it?"

"Elijah, this is wonderful." Elena crooned.

They both sat on the blanket as Elijah poured them both a glass of wine. "I'm glad you approve."

Elena smiled at him lovingly. Elijah hoped she would never stop looking at him that way.

"Oh, Elijah. So much happened this morning that I forgot to ask," Elena remembered. "What happened with your mother?"

Elijah stiffened. "My siblings and I had a plan, but it failed and she fled."

"What if she comes back? She'll try to kill you again!" Elena cried.

Elijah found her concern touching, not many people feared for the wellbeing of an Original. "I have no doubt that she will return to kill us, but I don't want you to worry about that. I have convinced Klaus and Rebekah that the best course of action, since my mother requires your blood, is to stick together so she can't hurt any of us." Kol wasn't any trouble in convincing, he always was Elijah's favourite for a reason.

"But, Elij- "

"Elena." He stopped her gently. "She can't hurt us tonight." Elena looked unconvinced. "If you like, I'll take you to the mansion tomorrow and we can all make a plan together?" Elijah said hoping it would appease her.

"Well…as long as you're not worried." Elena said, realising Elijah wouldn't have brought her out here if Esther was wandering about.

"I'm not." Elijah said with a smile as he opened his arms gesturing for Elena to lay with him. She happily complied and they stared at the stars, Elijah pointing out the constellations. Elena hanging on every word his sweet voice rang out.

"Elena." Elijah near whispered. "I love you. I don't think I told you this morning how much you truly mean to me."

Elena raised her head. "I know you do, Elijah. I love you too." There was no room for argument as Elena looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes trying not to get pulled too deep.

 **(Smut warning.)**

Elijah almost shivered at her look of pure love. He hovered over Elena, only waiting a second before he pressed his lips against hers. Elena gasped at the quick action, Elijah took advantage and his tongue was against hers. Their bodies meshed together. Elena didn't feel the cold at all as Elijah lifted the hem of her shirt revealing her flawless skin, practically glowing under the light of the moon. His hands inched her shirt higher and higher until it rested beneath her breasts.

His mouth left hers and ghosted along the skin of her stomach, Elena moaned at the sensual act.

"Elijah." She stirred beneath him.

"You're incredible…" Elijah whispered into her skin, now taking her top off completely. He then saw the goose bumps that had popped up on Elena's skin, not sure if it was him or the cold, probably the latter contributing the most. He wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up and sped them inside the house and straight to the bedroom. Elijah deposited her on the bed and began to remove her jeans, carefully revealing one long, golden leg before the other. He took in all her beauty, as his mouth became dry.

Elena's face reddened as he took her in. Sensing her discomfort, he started to unbutton his shirt. Elena took this time to really, for lack of a better term, check him out. She didn't really have time this morning. Looking at him now, Elena ached with need for him, Elijah was…beautiful. He had been turned vampire as a man, muscles rippling, broad shoulders, strong arms…Elena had to check she wasn't drooling. Elijah removed his trousers and was suddenly bare before her.

Elijah definitely wasn't ashamed, and nor did he have anything to be ashamed of. He made his way to Elena, one last perusal of her body before he reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Elena felt the urge to cover herself, but her mind was so busy reminding her to breathe her arms didn't get the memo.

Elijah kissed down her neck, eliciting soft moans from Elena. Moving lower down he lavished her chest with hot kisses, paying special attention to her nipples which were hard and tender. He moved from one to the other, delighting in her needy sighs. He continued his torturously, slow pace and moved down to her ribs, scraping his teeth lightly over her goose bumps he was now sure were from him.

His mouth reached the top of her underwear and he nipped her skin, causing her body to jerk off the bed slightly. Elijah tore the lacy garment from her body and Elena gasped at the cool air against her hot centre.

"Elijah…" Elena moaned with shallow breaths.

"Yes, my lovely Elena. Tell me what you want?" Elijah's voice was husky and eyes impaired with lust.

"Please, Elijah…I need you inside me."

Elijah couldn't deny himself any longer, Elena was ready for him and he wanted nothing more than to take her.

He crawled back up her body, separating her thighs so he was nestled in between them. He kissed her deeply as he lined himself up with her centre, pushing in slowly as he swallowed her cries of pleasure. Inch by inch, he continued until he was buried deep inside her. His hand tailed her leg until he reached her knee and hiked her leg over his hip and he slowly began to move inside her.

Elijah growled. Elena was perfect, he fit inside her like she was made specifically for him.

He heard Elena gasp slightly and realised his face had changed and his vampire features were now showing. Elena didn't look scared though, more curious as her fingers touched the veins under his eyes as he continued to move inside her.

"I want you to drink from me, Elijah." Elena moaned throatily. Elijah looked unsure. Elena moved her neck to the side, giving Elijah a better view of her pulsing artery. His head lowered. He licked a long line across her neck, her carotid raising slightly. His fangs pierced her skin. Her blood burst into his mouth and he moaned as the taste waltzed across his tongue.

Elena gasped at the sharp sting, but it was soon overpowered by intense pleasure. Elijah taking her blood in combination with him moving inside her, his pelvis occasionally grinding against her, Elena feared she wouldn't last much longer.

Elijah removed his fangs from her neck and mopped up the excess blood. His speed increased as he saw Elena was close to her orgasm. "That's it, Elena. Come for me."

Elena heard his words and his sex laced voice sent her over the edge and she came with blinding force as her nails dug into Elijah's back and her walls gripped him tighter. Elijah thrust his hips a few more times before he exploded inside her, relishing in the feel of her body wrapped around him. He kissed her languidly and rolled onto his back pulling her into his side.

 **(Smut over.)**

Elena tried to catch her breath after the mind-blowing sex with Elijah. She breathed heavily against his chest, heart racing. "That was incredible." She could think of a million more ways to describe it but lacked the energy. Elijah squeezed her closer to his body and kissed the top of the head.

"You are magnificent, Elena." He said, lazily trailing his fingers over her arm. He reached across the bed and pulled a blanket across them both keeping Elena against his body, not quite ready yet to relinquish hold of her.

Elena sighed happily and kissed his chest, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the scent that was uniquely him. Elena was soon asleep, her human body tired and needing to recuperate. Elijah listened to her soft breaths before closing his eyes thinking about how lucky he was and how incredible tonight had been. He had never felt more connected to Elena, the blood sharing deepening their emotional connection and bond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so we start off with a bit of smut. The first part of this chapter will be about Elena and Elijah exploring their relationship, so don't expect award winning content. Also, I just watched Vampire Academy for the first time and I've fallen in love with Dimitri. I guess I have a type because he reminds me of Elijah, oh god I can already feel the obsession forming. Plus, Danila Kozlovsky is ridiculously gorgeous.**

 **I kind of struggled writing this chapter, I'm not sure what direction I should take this in so sorry if it's kind of waffley and I'm even more sorry if it bored you to death.**

 **-Ace**

Elijah awoke early, Elena still glued to his side, he couldn't help himself. His hand snaked across her stomach, indulging in her smooth exposed skin. He carefully peeled himself away from Elena and disappeared under the covers. Starting by kissing up Elena's thighs, tonguing his way closer and closer to Elena's centre. Elena stirred above him but wasn't fully awake yet. He licked one long teasing line up Elena's glistening centre and her hand came straight down to Elijah's head and held him in place. She used her other hand to throw back the blanket and saw Elijah attached to her throbbing core with a Machiavellian smile planted on his face. He stroked her folds again watching as her head lolled backwards in pleasure.

"Your pussy tastes so sweet." Elijah said through strokes. Elena was shocked, she never thought Elijah would use a word like that, hearing it come from his mouth while he was pleasuring her made her moan out loud. All intelligent thought was pulled from her mind as Elijah increased his pace, now focusing on her clit as two fingers entered her. Elena bucked from the bed but Elijah placed one hand on her hip to keep her down. "Please, Elijah." Elena moaned wantonly, Elijah knew what she needed and pumped his fingers inside her faster, his tongue never relenting as Elena moaned louder, repeating his name like it was sacred as her frame convulsed. "Elijah!" she cried as her body was bathed in pleasure.

Elijah kissed his way back up her body until he reached her face, pink and exhaling harsh breaths. He nuzzled his face in the side of her neck kissing her lightly. "Good morning, lovely."

Elena flipped them over so she was now straddling his hips and kissed his, tasting herself on his tongue. "Morning, handsome." Elena giggled as Elijah raked his eyes over her body, no longer feeling the need to hide herself after the way he worshipped her body last night.

Elijah sat upright and brought his mouth to Elena's and kissed her lovingly, and then each cheek until he was placing little kisses all over her face, Elena smiled at Elijah's playful side.

"Okay, time for breakfast." Elijah said as Elena removed herself from his lap, she didn't particularly want to leave the bed but she was incredibly hungry. She stretched in the bed as Elijah went to a chest of drawers and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed down the stairs to start cooking. Elena went to the bathroom first to use the toilet and splash some water on her face. She picked up Elijah's shirt and put her arms through buttoning a few of the buttons, leaving enough undone to tease Elijah through breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen to find Elijah frying some bacon, it smelled delicious. Elena wrapped her arms around Elijah from behind and kissed his back, then she sat on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar, watching Elijah's back flex and his shoulders roll. Elijah could feel her eyes focused on him, he looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, she blushed at having been caught staring. Elijah chuckled as he plated the food he had cooked and made his way over to the bar.

He noticed she was wearing his shirt, revealing a lot of skin, he stared at her hungrily. Elena cheered in her head but remained cool on the outside. Elena ate her breakfast quickly; her stomach had been threatening to growl if it didn't get fed soon.

"So, what are we doing today?" Elena asked, referring to the problem that is Esther. "When are we leaving?"

Elijah trailed his hand up her thigh, fingers resting just under the hem. "I'm not quite finished here, lovely."

Elena stood, feeling impassioned, and placed hers and Elijah plates in the sink, Elijah had already gotten up from his seat and followed behind her. Wrapping one arm around her waist the other coming back to its spot on her thigh, but climbing higher this time. Elijah's chest rumbled when he realised she hadn't even bothered to put on underwear. "Time for a shower I think." Elijah scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom, putting her down to turn the shower on.

He undressed her whilst waiting for the water to warm up. Once she was naked, he removed his pants and they climbed into the shower together. The water cascaded over Elijah's back as he squeezed some soap onto his hands, rubbing them together to create a lather, he moved Elena under the water with him and brushed his hands over her arms, coating them in bubbles. He continued with the rest of her body, washing her carefully, devoted to every inch of her. When Elijah was finished, Elena took the soap from him and repeated his actions, her hands sweeping across his well-muscled chest and over his defined back. Returning to the front of his body, hands grabbing his hips she pulled him against her, eager to return the favour he gave her less than an hour ago. She reached down and gripped him in her delicate hand. Elijah groaned as her body slinked down, level with his manhood. His hand came to the top of her head watching with avid fascination as her tongue poked out and tentatively licked his shaft. "Elena." Elijah groaned, this spurred Elena on and she proceeded to take more of him into her mouth. Back and forth her head bobbed, watching Elijah's reactions wanting to give him the best experience, she increased her speed momentarily until Elijah pulled her up and her back was against the shower wall with Elijah immediately plunging himself inside her, longing for release.

After they had left the shower, Elena and Elijah dressed and went to Elijah's car, heading straight to Klaus' house.

"What's that backstabbing bitch doing here, Elijah?" Rebekah demanded as soon as they entered the door.

"Rebekah!" Elijah howled, the reprimand bouncing off the walls. Klaus and Kol joined their siblings in the entrance.

"Sister, brothers. Elena and I are involved now, I will not allow you or anyone to harm her." He ground out.

"Seriously, Elijah?" Klaus asked. "You know of my plans for, Elena."

"I would never allow that to happen whether we were together or not. You don't need an army Niklaus." Elijah was frustrated that his family didn't seem enough for Klaus.

"We have enemies, Elijah." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"We've always had enemies and have always defeated them without a hybrid army." Elijah as Elena worried coming here was a mistake. Elijah, sensing Elena's apprehension, held her hand and stared down his family.

"We can discuss this more later, for now we need to talk strategy." Kol interjected before Klaus could act rashly.

Klaus grumbled, but followed his family and the doppelganger into the sitting room.

"So, Elijah." Rebekah began. "It was your idea that we protect Elena to ensure mother cannot kill us. How do you suppose we do that? We can't watch her every minute of the day."

"Nor am I suggesting that." Elijah said knowing Elena would hate being treated like she was incapable of looking after herself. He had seen Stefan and Damon treat her that way and vowed he wouldn't do the same. "Elena has friends who can stay with her at school, I'll stay with her at nights and you all can observe from a distance after school. Then we follow through with our initial plan with no hesitations this time. You see her, you kill her."

"So, we're all babysitting your girlfriend now?" Rebekah wasn't happy, Elijah knew how she felt about Elena. "I suppose the Salvatore's have turned their backs on you now?" Rebekah goaded her.

"Look," Elena started, Rebekah really beginning to get on her nerves. "I know this isn't really an ideal situation but if we're going to be working together to stop your mother shouldn't we at least be civil?"

"Let's get this straight. _We_ , "Rebekah gestured to herself and Elena. "will not be stopping my mother. My family and I will, all you need to do is try not to get kidnapped." Rebekah said as she left the room.

"Well, isn't she a delight." Kol said as he walked over to Elena and Elijah. "Kol Mikaelson." He introduced as he took Elena's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Elena. Nice to meet you Kol."

"I have some business I need to deal with, Kol, Elena is going to meet her friends at the Grill. Please go with her and be on your best behaviour." Elijah said to Kol.

"Yes, yes, brother." Kol said nonchalantly.

Elijah put his hand on his shoulder. "I mean it, Kol."

Kol smiled with raised eyebrows. "Sir, yes sir." He saluted as he went outside to get the car.

Elijah kissed Elena, "He can be a handful but I don't think he will cause any harm." Elijah reassured her. "I'll stop by tonight."

Elena said goodbye and joined Kol in the car.

Kol and Elena had idle chatter on the way to the grill, and though Kol looked like Elijah, she got the sense that Kol was a troublemaker. With Elijah's warning's earlier, she hoped that Kol wouldn't cause a scene.

They entered the Grill and spotted Bonnie and Caroline sat in a booth, Elena waved to get their attention.

 _Bonnie's POV_

Bonnie and Caroline were waiting at the Grill for Elena. They needed to talk about the Salvatore's and Elijah. Bonnie looked over to the door as Elena walked in…with the mystery guy from the ball.

"Ooh, who's the hottie?" Caroline said as she spotted them.

"Care, that's the guy from the ball." Bonnie said wide-eyed. _Why was he here?_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Elena apologised as she sat down at the table.

Caroline cleared her throat, and nodded her head towards Kol.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Kol Mikaelson." Elena introduced. "Kol, these are my friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Kol said, eyes lingering on Bonnie. "May I join you?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

Bonnie and Caroline spoke simultaneously. Elena looked at them strangely.

Elena told her friends more about Esther and Bonnie said she would check her Grimoire to see if there were any protection spells she could use to help Elena.

The girls had been chatting for around an hour, mostly trivial stuff since they couldn't really talk about Elijah with his brother sitting there. Kol sharing his thoughts occasionally, Elijah was right he was a handful, but no real threat to them. Bonnie went to the bar to get more drinks, Kol trailed behind her.

"Chatty one your friend Caroline is." Kol said leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, well, she's my best friend." Bonnie said not looking at him.

Kol laughed at her stubbornness. "I was thinking, maybe we could hang out sometime, just the two of us?"

"I'll think about it." Bonnie said taking her the drinks back to their table, trying to hide a smile.

They all stayed at their favourite hangout for a few more hours, before they all went their separate ways and Kol drove Elena home.

"Mind inviting me in, love?" Kol asked.

"Why?" Elena asked suspicious of his intentions.

"Need to make sure Esther isn't hiding under your bed." Kol said with a devilish smile.

Elena invited him in and he quickly checked the house, before giving the all clear and left.

Elena sighed and ran her hand through her hair, today had been exhausting. First her activities with Elijah and then the showdown with Rebekah she couldn't wait to get into bed, but Elijah said he'd be coming by tonight. Elena laid on her bed and wrote a small entry in her journal before she succumbed to sleep.

She awoke later to Elijah stroking her face gently. She smiled, "Hey, sorry, I tried to wait up for you."

"Do not apologise, lovely, I wouldn't want you to put yourself through any unnecessary exertion for my benefit." Elijah said softly kissing her cheek.

"Are you staying?" Elena asked still feeling her exhaustion.

"Absolutely." Elijah grinned and began undressing so he was only in his underwear and slipped under the covers. Elena immediately curled into him and his arms wrapped around her.

"Elijah? Do you really think you could kill your mother?" Elena asked.

"I would do anything to protect my family, and you are my family now, Elena."

They both fell asleep to the sound of each other's soft breaths.


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for how long it has taken for me to write this. I started while I was on Easter break and I'm back at uni again and have an enormous amount of work and revision to do. I hope you all can forgive me?**

 **-I don't own these characters or the show-**

 **-Ace**

Elena awoke that morning feeling completely content, it didn't last long though as she remembered she had to speak to Stefan and Damon at some point. She tried to snuggle closer into Elijah's body dreaming of how she would be happier when she knew the Salvatore's wouldn't do anything to hurt her relationship with Elijah and that they could move on from her and be brothers again.

Elena groaned as Elijah wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Good morning, my love."

"Morning." Elena grumbled. Elijah rubbed up and down her arms. "I don't want to get out of bed. There's too much to do today and I'd rather not do any of it." Elijah chuckled.

"Just think, the sooner it gets done the sooner I can have you back in my arms." Elijah tried to improve her mood.

"Or we could just run away?" Elene threw out there.

"Ah, but where would we go?" Elijah knew she wasn't being serious so he played along.

"Anywhere. Paris, Rome, London. As long as we're together I'll be happy." Elena sighed kissing his chest.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go. We'll have plenty of time to travel." Elijah said while silently thinking about how much time they would have together, Elena was human and he didn't know if she had any plans to turn into a vampire. He wished she would give it some thought, a life without his Elena was not one Elijah wished to begin now that he knew what he would be missing. However, if she did not wish to transition he would not force her, but the thought brought him great sorrow. Elena was his life, without her he would be a shell. He promised to ask her what she wanted at a better time.

He sighed as they both, reluctantly, got out of bed and began dressing.

They enjoyed breakfast together, stealing kisses and secret glances. Elijah said goodbye about 3 times and each time Elena would draw him into her arms and kiss him to the point where Elijah considered abandoning their plans for today, realistically he knew they both needed to leave.

"There will be time for as many kisses as we want tonight, my love." Elijah said breathily before nipping her lip lightly. Elena begrudgingly tore herself away from his embrace and let him leave. She ran he hand through her hair before she picked up her keys and drove to the boarding house for what promised to be an interesting conversation.

She reached the boarding house and inhaled a deep breath and knocked on the door, she tried to steady herself as she waited for an answer.

The door swung open and Stefan greeted Elena with a stony face. ' _Great.'_ She thought.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan greeted unemotionally.

"Hi Stefan, is Damon here? I need to talk to both of you." Elena asked nervously.

"Come on in." Elena heard Damon call from inside the house.

Elena entered the property and slowly made her way to the direction she'd heard Damon's voice come from.

"Take a seat." Damon instructed with his hand.

"Look," Elena began as she sat down. "I know how much of a shock it was to find out about Elijah and me that way, so I want to say I'm sorry."

"Why are you with him?" Stefan asked bluntly.

"Because I love him." Elena didn't hesitate.

Stefan looked down, obviously, he still loved Elena and was finding it hard to let her go. Their relationship had been rocky, but now it was finally over.

"Did you get hit with the crazy stick recently, Elena?" Damon asked incredulously. "How could you possibly think that Elijah has any real feelings for you? You know who his family are right? He's using you!"

"Damon." Stefan reprimanded quietly. He didn't like the idea of Elijah and Elena being together but Damon was being cruel.

"If you feel that way, Damon then that makes this a lot easier." Elena began, hurt that Damon would say those things. "Elijah is in my life now. He always will be, either get used to that or we can't be friends anymore."

"Seriously, Elena?" Damon asked. Elena nodded.

"Let me ask you this, what about when you start ageing, and then you die? Elijah would be left all alone." Damon sneered.

"Well then I'll change. I'll transition." Elena said speedily, she couldn't and would never leave Elijah.

Damon looked outraged. "You'd transition? FOR HIM?"

Stefan was quiet in all of this.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said, Damon? I love him. Elijah is my soul mate. I'd do anything if it meant we could be together." Elena said tears pricking her eyes.

"Even become a killer?" Stefan piped up. "Lose your compassion?"

"Elijah would teach me, I wouldn't have to kill anyone." Elena said defensively. She wouldn't turn into a monster, Caroline was thriving as a vampire. Just because the Salvatore brothers sucked at being vampires didn't mean she would.

Damon flashed over to her and got in her face. "Everything everyone has done these past years has been done so you get to live, and now you're just going to willingly throw that away?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I never asked anyone to risk their lives for me, you all made that your personal mission." Elena tried to walk away. Damon gripped her arm.

"Think, Elena-"

"No, Damon. I'm done. Now, let go of me!" Elena yelled.

She escaped from his bruising hold and ran outside, she barely made it to her car when the world went dark.

 _The Mansion_

Elijah arrived at the house he and his siblings lived at and opened the door ready for another flurry of questions. He was pleasantly surprised when they all calmly walked to meet him.

"So, you and the doppelganger?" Rebekah threw out the question.

"Me and _Elena,_ yes." Elijah stressed her name.

"I don't understand, Elijah." Klaus said from his position on the stairs. "How could you do this to me? A little bit of blood is all I'm asking."

"And what happens when you need more than 'a little bit'? Elijah stared at him, Klaus' face going sour.

"Why do you need an army brother?" Kol interjected. "Why is your family not good enough for you?"

Klaus saw the genuinely hurt look on Kol's face and stammered. "They will not be family, Kol. Just workers."

"Slaves." Rebekah murmured.

"Why do you insist on hurting Elena?" Elijah asked his sister.

"Have you forgotten that she _literally_ stabbed me in the back?" Rebekah asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Can't you get over that?" Kol asked. "Your family has done far worse."

"I trusted her and she betrayed that trust." Rebekah had actually liked the girl until that day.

"So, you won't forgive her?" Elijah asked trying to reach her human side.

"I don't know, it's not like she ever apologised." The female Original muttered looking at the floor.

"If she did would you accept it?" Elijah implored.

"Well, I guess we won't know until she does!" Rebekah said, her spunk returning to her.

Suddenly, Elijah gasped, hand covering his heart and fell to the floor.

"Elijah!" Rebekah yelled and his family where at his side instantly.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Klaus asked concerned for his big brother. His family only had one weakness and there was no white oak in him.

"Elena." Elijah managed to gasp through the pain. "I have to find her."

He made a move towards to door, pain ripping through his body.

"Elijah, you can barely move. What's going on?" Kol asked putting an arm around his brother as Klaus joined him on the other side.

"It's our bond." Elijah gasped. "She's in pain."

"You're bonded?" Rebekah asked, shocked her brother hadn't said anything. Klaus was just as astonished. Elijah truly loved this girl.

"Not the time." Kol ground out. "Elijah, do you know where she is?"

"Salvatore's." Elijah rasped out. they bundled him into the back of his car and they all made their way to the boarding house. Kol, who couldn't bear to see his brother in pain, ran into the house and grabbed the nearest Salvatore, which happened to be Stefan.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kol bared his fangs.

"Who?" Stefan tried to remove his hand, but Kol was stronger and extremely dangerous when he wanted to be.

The rest of his family had joined him by this point and Damon had raced down the stairs to find the Original family standing in his house and his little brother pressed against the wall.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah growled, feeling helpless.

"She left about 30 minutes ago." Damon said. "What's wrong with him?" He pointed to where Elijah was being propped up by Klaus and Rebekah.

"What's wrong with him is that he's experiencing everything Elena is." Rebekah said getting annoyed with Damon.

At his confused look, Klaus elaborated. "They're bonded. Understand, wanker?"

Another bout of pain rippled through Elijah and Kol left Stefan to go to is brother's aid. Both Salvatore's looked worried. Elena was hurt.

"I can smell magic here." Klaus said angrily as he knew who's magic it was.

"Mother." Kol and Rebekah spat out.

"Call Bonnie." Stefan supplied. "She can help." They moved Elijah into the sitting room as Bonnie raced over to the Salvatore's house. She got there in a record breaking 10 minutes after disregarding multiple traffic laws.

"What's going on?" Bonnie was frazzled, looking to Elijah who couldn't even stand anymore and everyone else had worry plastered on their faces.

"Elena's been kidnapped, by Esther." Damon said feeling guilty about how he had behaved towards her earlier.

"Bonnie, I want you to try something." Kol said approaching her. "Elena and Elijah are bonded."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She'd read about this in her grimoire. "I can find her." She said resolutely.

"How?" Stefan was curious.

"You can't keep a bonded pair apart. They are destined for each other, they'll always find a way to be together." Bonnie explained as she searched her grimoire for the spell.

Stefan and Damon understood Elena's reaction to their conversation earlier. Elena was meant to be with Elijah.

Bonnie took a hold of Elijah's hand. "Just think of Elena." She said and Elijah looked peaceful as she read from the book.

 _Esther's Hideout_

Elena woke up strapped to a table, surrounded by darkness. She couldn't break the restraints holding her down.

"Ah, you're awake." Esther emerged from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Elena was pissed Esther was back.

"I warned you not to say anything, but you couldn't follow a simple instruction." Esther drawled thinking of the night Elena ruined her plans. "Now, you are going to pay for disobeying me."

Elena struggled and tried to remove herself from the table, but it seemed no use. Esther laughed as magic crackled in her hands and Elena's eyes widened.

Suddenly, a blinding pain ripped through Elena and she screamed into the empty darkness. The pain stopped and Elena breathed for a few seconds before the pain began again and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Elijah…" she whimpered into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllloo. I realise I've made Esther a lot darker in this fic than she is on the show, but I wanted her to be a real bitch that everyone hates. Also, this story is almost over, I know, not very long but I don't want to drag it on and write meaningless chapters. I've already got lots of ideas for new Elejah stories, so if you like this make sure to keep checking in on me!**

 **-Ace**

Elena's screams echoed off the walls. She had no idea how long this torture had been going on for, losing all sense of time in her pain fuelled haze.

"They are monsters, Elena. I'm going to inflict upon you all the pain their future victims will feel." Esther said viciously as pain seared through Elena's body. Each attack more painful than the last.

"You're the real monster." Elena managed to whisper. "Elijah will find me."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he will. But you'll be dead by then." Esther snarled.

Tears rolled down her face as the pain rolled over her body again.

 _At the Boarding House_

Visions ran through Elijah's and Bonnie's minds, the spell allowing them both to see where Elena was.

"Is it working?" Rebekah asked Kol.

There were dark walls and dripping pipes, the building obviously abandoned.

"I do not recognise this place." Elijah spoke in a hoarse voice.

Bonnie was trying to rack her brain, this place seemed familiar. Then she saw a dirt covered sign with a red cross on and the word 'mercy'.

"I know where she is!" Bonnie cried. She released Elijah's hand and the spell was broken. She turned to face the others. "She's at the abandoned hospital near the end of town."

Kol picked up Elijah as the whole group rushed outside and into their cars, heading for the hospital. Klaus was driving like a maniac, but no one cared to scold him. Within 15 minutes they were at the building and everyone clambered inside. The place was huge. How would they find her?

Elijah closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to use his bond to find her.

"This way." He groaned and led them down a corridor. No one questioned him, figuring he must be using their bond.

The closer he got to Elena the more he could feel her fear and pain. He swore he would make his mother pay.

Everyone heard a scream as Elijah dropped to the floor. More determined than ever to find her, Elijah picked himself up and ran towards the noise. Everyone followed as he flashed through a door and it flew off its hinges.

Elijah ran straight to where Elena was strapped down, as his siblings detained their mother and knocked her unconscious.

"Elena." Elijah breathed in relief.

"…Lijah" Elena trailed off.

Elijah ripped the restraints from her wrists and ankles, growling at the angry red and bloodied marks on her skin. He pulled her off the table and they both collapsed to the floor, weak from the pain. Elijah held Elena in his arms. Stroking the hair away from her face, perspiration causing it to sick to her skin.

"I knew you'd find me." Elena smiled weakly.

"Hush now, you're not strong enough, my love." Elijah said, stroking her face in a soothing manner and placing light kisses on her face.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Elena tried to comfort him.

"She almost killed you, Elena, I can't lose you." Elijah was rocking her back and forth slowly.

"It's okay." Elena touched his face. "I've seen our future, we get to be together, happy…" Elena revealed as she coughed up some blood.

"Elena, you're dying." Elijah said brokenly.

Elena looked into his tear-filled eyes, "I guess it's time to change then." Elena whispered.

Elijah wasted no time in biting his wrist and offering it to her, she took his wrist with one hand and slowly and weakly drank his blood. Elijah watched as her lips stilled and her hand fell from its hold on his own and landed weakly by her side.

Elijah allowed the tears to slide down his face as he watched the life leave Elena. His precious, Elena. He wanted her to have many more years of being human, and if she chose to transition, for it to be on her terms and not after she had been brutally tortured by his insane mother.

Everyone watched as Elijah held Elena close to his body, no one knew what to say in this situation. So, they just watched.

Esther regained consciousness.

"Well, isn't that a shame." Esther muttered darkly. "I wanted her to die before you got to say goodbye, her last thoughts wondering why you didn't save her."

Elijah looked up at his mother, slowly and gently lowering Elena to the ground, before he flashed in front of her. "How dare you." Elijah spat furiously. "How dare you cause her pain." His hand wrapped around her neck. Not one if his siblings made a move to stop him, Esther had to die.

"She deserved it." Esther mumbled, breathless. She tried to use her magic to escape his hold, but nothing happened, she looked to the Bennett witch, who had a dark smirk on her face.

"Magic not working, Esther?" Bonnie raised one eyebrow.

"Your fate is sealed, mother." Rebekah said with finality.

"I wonder how the witches on the other side will greet you after your actions here tonight?" Kol felt no sympathy for his mother.

Esther's eyes widened slightly for a moment. True, they would not be happy with her.

"Goodbye, mother." Elijah said with distaste as he thrust his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out, dropping it on the floor next to her body. Elijah wiped the blood off his hands and cradled Elena in his arms.

"Let's go home." He said and carried Elena outside.

They arrived at the mansion shortly after they left, burning Esther's body as they left.

Elijah took Elena upstairs and laid her on his bed, everyone else waited downstairs, even the Salvatore's, until Elena would wake. Bonnie took the time to call Caroline and she quickly joined the rest of the gang in the living room.

Elijah laid beside Elena's body wondering how long it would be before she woke up. Elijah promised himself he would do everything he could to teach her how to be a vampire without losing her humanity, he didn't want Elena to become a monster and he wouldn't let her.

An hour or so later, Elena's heart started fluttering and her hands twitched. Elijah was next to her immediately and gently rubbed her shoulders to try and rouse her.

"Elena, can you hear me?" Elijah called. "Open your eyes, lovely."

Elena blinked a few times and scrunched her nose, her new senses acting on overload. She looked over to Elijah.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hello there." He replied, a small smile on her face. "What do you remember?"

Elena thought back to the torture Esther provided. She immediately shuddered and closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry, she can't hurt you anymore." Elijah said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you know where I was?" Elena's voice was muffled against Elijah's chest.

"We have a bond, Elena. It is very special and rare to our species. I could feel your pain, I knew the moment you were taken. Bonnie knew of a spell that would allow our bond to find you." Elijah explained.

"So, we're like, soul mates then?" Elena asked.

"Kind of, we were meant to be together, no matter how long it took. Nature would have found a way to push us towards each other." Elijah clarified. "It will become stronger with time, I'm excited to learn more about it and how it will grow."

Elijah remembered something Elena had said earlier.

"Elena," he began. "what did you mean when you said that you had 'seen our future'?"

"Oh, that." Elena swallowed. "Well, a few weeks ago, Bonnie cast a spell on me so I could see my future, but it went wrong and she temporarily sent me 5 years into the future." She paused looking for his reaction, he seemed more stunned than anything.

"That's where I saw the two of us together. Happy and in love. I got you to tell me the story of our first kiss, so I'd know how long I would have to wait for you. Luckily, it was no time at all."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Elijah asked with a confused expression.

"Well, at first I didn't want to do anything that could ruin the future I saw. I knew I wanted it and as hard as it was, not knowing how long it would take to be with you, I couldn't tell you in case it messed with the future." Elena explained hoping he would understand.

"And after that?" Elijah asked.

"After, I just didn't know what to say. It sounds insane."

Elijah chuckled.

"And I didn't want you to think the only reason I was with you was because the future had dictated it." She looked up at Elijah. "I knew I was in love with you before Bonnie's spell. I hope you believe that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elijah cupped her face and kissed her lips firmly. "Of course, I believe you, lovely. I was merely curious as to your reason for not telling me." Elijah kissed her again. "I love you very much Elena, I know you'd never keep something important from me purposely."

Elena's throat was dry. "Elijah, I'm thirsty, my throat is burning."

"You need blood. I'm sorry it happened like this, Elena. I know you never envisioned yourself as a vampire." Elijah said sincerely.

"It had to happen sometime." Elijah's head shot up. "I could never leave you Elijah, I'd do anything to be with you, even becoming a vampire. I know you'll help me through this."

"Of course, my love, I just wish it had happened under better circumstances." Elijah kissed her softly before sitting them both up and offering his neck to her.

He made a small cut and Elena hesitantly sucked on the wound. Almost immediately she felt pain as fangs erupted through her gums. She pulled back and put her hand over her mouth. Caroline wasn't exaggerating when she said it felt like your mouth was being torn to shreds.

Elijah captured her attention again. "You need more, lovely."

Elena sunk her fangs into his neck and groaned at how delicious his blood was. She hadn't forgotten how good it felt to drink from him.

Elijah groaned as Elena repositioned herself so she was straddling him and Elijah's hands came down to grip her hips. Elena retracted her fangs and licked up the excess blood, guessing she'd learn how not to leave a mess in the future.

Elijah kissed her fiercely, tasting his blood on her lips was really turning him on, but now was not the time.

"Everyone is downstairs, if you feel comfortable seeing people." Elijah said, not wanting her to see people if she wasn't ready.

"I think that I'll be okay." Elena said with a small smile and taking a breath before they exited the room and descended the stairs.

Immediately, all the eyes in the room were on her, and she suddenly felt very shy. Elijah sensing her discomfort wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Elena." Caroline came closer. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. We all were." Elena allowed her to hug her tightly, feeling comfort in her best friend's embrace. Bonnie came over and joined in the hug.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Bonnie said.

"It's not your fault, Bon. If you weren't there, you might not have even found me at all." Elena tried to reassure her other best friend.

They realised how close they had come to losing Elena for real this time and hugged her tighter before releasing her.

She looked to Stefan and Damon, misery on their faces.

"Elena, I'm so sorry for the way I acted this morning." Damon began. "I only said those things because it hurt that you didn't love me back, but now I realise I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all." Damon spoke passionately. It hurt to see her with Elijah, but he didn't want her gone from his life.

"Yeah, I want you as a friend, Elena. You're too important to lose forever." Stefan agreed with his brother.

Elena rushed over to them and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Woah, ow, vampire strength Elena." Damon winced.

"Oh, sorry, guess I'm going to have to learn to control that." She smiled bashfully and walked back to Elijah.

"You're doing great." He reassured her.

"Nice to see you alive, Elena." Kol commented. "I was getting tired lugging Elijah all over the place." He smirked. Elijah glared.

"Well, can't say I'm too happy I won't have any more hybrids, but at least Elijah's feeling better."

"Niklaus." Elijah chided.

"Sorry, brother." He apologised hands raised in front of him. "Dopp-"Caroline's smack to the back of his head stopped him. "I mean, Elena, I'm sure you'll do well as a vampire, especially with an Original as your teacher." Klaus amended.

Elena nodded, not sure what to say to the hybrid.

"Well, I think that's quite enough excitement for one day." Elijah concluded. "About time everyone retired for the night."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Stefan left the mansion. Elijah wasn't letting Elena out of his sight.

"Rebekah." Elena called and chased after her. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you and let you know that I'm very sorry for daggering you. I know you won't forgive me straight away, but now that I have a lot of time on my hands, I'll keep working until I have your forgiveness." Elena breathed, trying to get along with Rebekah for Elijah's sake, she wasn't a bad person and hoped they could become friends again.

Rebekah looked at the doppelganger trying to work out if she was being sincere.

"Forever, is a long time to be mad at someone." Rebekah smiled and left to her room.

Elena grinned as she took her first steps to being in Rebekah's good graces again. She turned around to see Elijah standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling at her, he held his hand out.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

Elena took his hand as they made their way upstairs. They reached Elijah's bedroom and he gave Elena one of his t-shirts to sleep in since she didn't keep any of her clothes here. Elijah returned from the closet in a pair of pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed with Elena, pulling her flush against his body, so her head was resting on his chest. They both sighed contently.

"I love you, Elena." Elijah said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Elijah."

"I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'm going to teach you how to be the best vampire you can be." Elijah said resolutely.

"I know you will, Elijah. That's why I wasn't scared to change, because I have you." Elena said snuggling into his side.

They both swiftly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that has read this story so far, I didn't think it would get any views so thank you all so much. So, I really don't know how to continue this story so I think this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I've loved writing this though.**

 **-Ace**

Elena bolted upright. Her heart beating as fast for a vampire, beads of sweat falling down her face.

"Elena?" Elijah asked groggily.

Elena flinched at his touched and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Elena!" Elijah quickly hurried to her side. "Don't worry, it's me, my love." Elena gripped his arm desperately as he pulled her into his chest.

"Elijah." She whimpered.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Elijah scanned her body looking for any physical injuries.

"I can't sleep." Elena confessed. "Whenever I close my eyes I'm back there."

Elijah didn't need her to elaborate. He knew where she meant. He mentally cursed Esther again.

"Oh, my love. Don't be scared." Elijah comforted her. "She can't hurt you anymore."

Elena was shivering against him, but her body was slick with sweat. Elijah pulled her up and carried her into the adjoining bathroom. He sat her on the chaise lounge chair and walked to the bath and turned the taps on, leaving them running as he removed his shirt. Approaching Elena, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Elena stood up as Elijah undressed her and brought her to the water. She entered the water as Elijah removed his pyjama bottoms and climbed in behind her bringing her back to his front, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I've got you, Elena." He whispered into her ear, placing light kisses on her face. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise." He brought his hand under the water and let the water pour down her body, the water refreshing her after her nightmare.

Elena turned her body so their chests were pressed together and grabbed his face with both her hands, kissing him ferociously. Elijah reciprocated hesitantly, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"I need you to distract me. Please, Elijah." Elena spoke desperately.

Elijah nodded as Elena lost herself in his kisses. Her hands clutched his neck as she rubbed her groin against Elijah's growing hardness. Elena mewled as Elijah nipped her neck with blunt teeth and he quickly removed them from the bath, Elena's back against the bed instantly.

He groaned as his body came into contact with Elena's, her back arching off the bed as his mouth trailed kisses down her chest. Her hands tugged on his hair, Elijah's chest rumbled as he brought his lips back to her own. Elijah nudged her legs apart and she gasped when he entered her.

"Elijah…" Elena moaned into the room. Their bodies as close as they could be. Elena flipped them over, using her new vampire strength, when Elijah began to tease her, only making the slowest movements, driving her crazy.

She settled her hands on his chest and began moving faster and harder, Elijah groaned at the sight of Elena riding him. Elena's breathing became more erratic as Elijah flipped them so he was above her again. Before Elena came, her vampire features appeared and she bit into Elijah's neck, not being able to hold back anymore.

Elijah lost it as soon as Elena bit him and with one last thrust, he spilled himself inside her. Rolling onto his back Elena immediately curled into his side. Elijah pulled the covers up around them.

"It's okay, Elena. You can go to sleep, I'll be here if you need me." Elijah said drawing patterns on her arm.

Elena sighed brokenly, holding onto Elijah tighter. "Don't go, okay?"

"Never." Elijah kissed the top of her head as he waited until Elena had fallen asleep, feeling her body twitch and soft gasps escaped her mouth. He only held her tighter until she calmed down.

 _The Next Morning_

Elena hadn't woken again that night, but she had been restless. Elijah was warming up some blood for Elena as she ate some toast, scrunching her nose in distaste. Her diet would mostly consist of blood for now.

"Here." Elijah said as he swapped her plate of toast for the blood.

"Thanks." Elena said with a wry smile as Elijah chuckled. "What are we doing today?" She admired the daylight ring on her hand, Bonnie had spelled it for her, but it was Elijah's ring and he gave it to her this morning.

"I thought we could start your training, right away." Elijah said trying to gauge her reaction.

Elena's head popped up in excitement. "Really?"

"Why not?" Elijah smiled

Elijah lead her outside.

"I think we should start today with your senses and your speed. Close your eyes." Elijah drawled from behind her.

Elena did as he instructed and shut her eyes.

"Now, what do you hear?"

Elena strained her ears as she heard a flurry of noises from all directions. She tried to concentrate on one noise.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elena said.

"Good. What else?" Elijah encouraged her.

Elena's head snapped as she heard twigs crunch in the distance and shallow breaths.

"Is that a deer?" she questioned.

"Very good." Elijah smiled.

"Okay, what can you smell?"

Elena inhaled as a multitude of smells assaulted her nose. The fresh grass, the moisture in the air, the musk of Elijah's aftershave. And something else. From a further distance, inside the house.

"Is someone cooking breakfast?" Elena asked.

"Can you tell me who?"

Elena inhaled again, smelling a light sweet scent. Maybe she could rule out Kol and Klaus.

"Rebekah." She answered confidently.

"Perfect." Elijah came to stand in front of her and she opened her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Speed, now." Elijah vanished from in front of her. She looked around the immediate area, not seeing him.

Elijah appeared behind her. "Come and find me." He whispered in her ear making Elena shiver before he vanished again. Elena used the skills she had just learned and listened for Elijah's heartbeat. She heard the slow rhythm coming from a collection of nearby trees and she sped in that direction. She miscalculated a bit and veered right into a tree snapping a branch off.

"Oops."

Focusing her effort on finding Elijah, she noticed that he had moved again. She ran towards his location, focusing on stopping _before_ she got to the tree. She smiled as she quietly climbed the tree to gain an advantage on Elijah and saw he wasn't that far away from her.

Slowly, she climbed closer so she was on the tree nearest to him. Seizing her opportunity, she jumped down and landed on his back.

"Found you." She smirked kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, it seems you did, lovely." Elijah smiled at her resourcefulness.

She jumped down from his back.

"This was fun." Elena commented as they walked back to the house.

"I agree." Elijah said taking her hand.

As they entered the house, they found Kol and Bonnie sitting at the table looking through old spell books.

"Bonnie, hey." Elena smiled at her friend.

"Hi Elena, how are you feeling today?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine, Elijah's been teaching me this morning." Elena looked to him and smiled. "And I totally owned him."

Bonnie and Kol chuckled at Elijah's raised eyebrow.

"Anyway," Bonnie continued. "want to come for lunch with me and Care?"

Elena looked over to Elijah. "You should be fine, Elena. You've shown great control so far." Elijah complimented her.

Elena smiled. "And we'll be there if you feel overwhelmed." Bonnie reassured her.

They left the house and headed to the Grill and found Caroline waiting at a table.

"Hey guys!" Caroline greeted as she rushed to pull them in for a hug.

Elena ordered a glass of water and a plate of fries so she didn't look odd not eating.

"How's everything going, Elena?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Pretty good." Elena was unsure whether to tell them about her dreams.

"But?" Caroline pushed her knowing she was hiding something, she always tucked her hair behind her left ear when she was lying.

"I've been having a few after effects since Esther." She admitted shyly.

Caroline and Bonnie shared a worried glance. "Are you okay?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, just nightmares. I'll be fine." She tried to edge them away from the conversation.

"Kol's been helping me with my magic." Bonnie told them. "Maybe there's something that can protect your mind."

Elena looked unsure.

"It's worth a try." Caroline told her.

"Only if you have time, I don't want to keep you from anything." Elena said.

"You're my best friend, Lena. Best friends help each other." Bonnie told her until Elena relented and smiled.

They all stayed at the Grill and talked about meaningless things and played a few games of pool, before all the Originals walked in. Elena smiled as Elijah walked over to her and she met him half way.

"I missed you." Elijah said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Good." Elena smiled. "I missed you too."

Kol and Bonnie had already started a conversation while Klaus tried to get Caroline to talk to him. Rebekah walked over to the bar and said hi to Matt. They all stayed there for some time, just spending time together and having fun. Everyone was laughing and Elena felt relaxed that for the first time there was no big bad monster they had to face.

 _A few days later_

The last few days Elijah had continued with her training, including sparring. She would need to learn to protect herself.

Elijah woke her up one morning and brought her to the gym in the basement of the house. Elena was fast. Elijah was faster. She jabbed, he dodged. Elijah gripped her hands behind her back and she couldn't break free from his grasp. She stopped struggling and when Elijah loosened his grip slightly, she spun around and knocked him to the floor, straddling his hips and pushing down on his shoulders. She grinned in her victory and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I win." She cheered.

"This time." Elijah amended.

Each day they would train, mixing up their routine until Elena could match Elijah move for move.

 _The Next Day_

Elena could hear her phone ringing, she rolled over in bed and reached over Elijah to grab her phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie greeted. "I found a spell that should keep you from having nightmares."

Elena felt relieved. Last night she had another nightmare and it had taken Elijah ages to coax her to go back to sleep.

"That's great Bon."

"I can come around today if you're free?" Bonnie offered.

"Yeah that sounds fine, I'll see you later." Elena ended the phone call.

Elijah pulled her back to the bed and held her close.

"This is good news, lovely. I can't wait for you to have a good night's sleep, finally." He placed a kiss on her neck as she sighed happily.

Bonnie arrived not too long after with a potion ready in hand that Elena gulped down eagerly. It was tasteless. She was excited that the past was now behind her and Esther would no longer invade her mind.

She smiled as Elijah kissed the back of her hand as he moved around the kitchen to bring her some blood and a light lunch of human food. She watched as he worked and smiled at how perfect her life had turned out. Right now, she was happy to live in the present instead of waiting for the future.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is it. Thanks again for joining me on this journey, I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I'll start my next Elejah fic right away while I have the time, so keep a look out!**

 **-Sincerely Ace**

Epilogue

Elena and Elijah entered the restaurant and spotted the table full of their family. Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan.

Kol and Bonnie had started dating right after Elena became a vampire, Caroline finally gave Klaus a chance 6 months later when he didn't seem to be giving up and they had been happy ever since, and Rebekah and Stefan had reunited 2 years ago. Every once in a while, they would all go for dinner together and catch up. It was nice to see everyone, as they were all off travelling the world and were hardly in the same place at the same time. Currently, they were in Paris.

"Hi guys." Elena greeted with a smile.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked.

"Brothers, sister." Elijah nodded his head.

"It's good to see you again." Klaus smiled.

Everyone stood and exchanged hugs and sat then they all sat around the round table. Immediately the waiter brought over wine and menu's.

The dinner was lovely and everyone laughed and told stories of their travels. Bonnie and Kol spent most of their time in Greece. Rebekah and Stefan lived in Venice now, and Elena and Elijah travelled between London, Brazil and New Zealand.

After the dinner was over everyone went back to their hotel, deciding they'd rather not listen to Klaus and Caroline have sex all night.

As soon as they entered the room Elijah pressed her up against a wall. She ripped his shirt open and smiled at Elijah's expression as he had previously asked her not to destroy all the clothes he owned. She couldn't help it though. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and placed hot kisses all over his torso. He pulled Elena's lips to his own as his hands trailed over the front of her dress. Instead of pulling the zip down, Elijah decided to simply tear her dress in half. Elena was shocked as the dress was torn from her body. She couldn't bring herself to berate him though, she had just ruined his shirt. Again. The heated look in her eyes made her forget all about her dress as her hands glided down his body and removed his belt. She unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

Elijah pressed further into her and began kissing her neck. Elena moaned. Soon she became dizzy and her vision blackened.

The next thing Elena knew it was morning and she was waking up in bed. She looked around curiously, not remembering how she got there. She looked to Elijah who was still sleeping. Their destroyed clothes still lay on the floor. _So, last night wasn't a dream. It actually happened. She just couldn't remember it._ The scene was familiar to Elena but she couldn't place it.

"Good morning, my love." Elijah kissed her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Elena was still confused.

"You were acting very strange last night, beloved." Elijah told her.

Suddenly, something clicked. She remembered the first time Elijah ever called her beloved. It was last night, only 5 years ago at the same time. Elena smiled as she realised what happened.

"What is it?" Elijah asked curious to her mood.

"I think we had a visitor from the past last night." Elena revealed as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Is that so? It explains your confusion." Elijah chuckled.

Elena smacked his chest playfully. "Cut me some slack, Bonnie said I wouldn't be transported anywhere. Next thing I know, here I am. Naked and pressed against a wall by a half-naked man." Elena laughed.

"I can't believe it's been 5 years already." Elena sighed.

"Not tired of me, already are you?" Elijah asked.

Elena leaned up and kissed him. "Never." Elijah smiled.

"Well, that is good news." Elijah said as he leaned over to pick up his jacket and pulled out a ring.

"I was going to ask you last night, but I gather that might have been a little baffling for you past self.

Tears came to Elena's eyes as she took in the ring. "It's beautiful."

"I know vampires do not usually get married. But we've never been one to stick to tradition." Tears rolled down Elena's cheeks now.

"Be my wife, Elena?" Elijah asked nervously.

"Always and Forever." Elijah smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Elena jumped up and started bouncing on the bed. "We're getting married!" she squealed.

Elijah laughed as he pulled her down so she was sitting on his hips. "Yes, we are."

Elena kissed him and they both started laughing again.

They spent the next few hours in bed together.

Happy and in love.


End file.
